Chess, Love, and Politics
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid juggles raising two children who are geniuses while working for the FBI in Orlando as his wife runs for president. Nothing is as it seems as his wife navigates the hurdles of an uphill race.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds

I'm a little manic these days. Looking for new story ideas while job hunting to go from "underemployed" to "underemployed full-time." I don't care about the politics. I just want to put this story out there.

Reid juggles raising two children who are geniuses while working for the FBI in Orlando as his wife considers a run for president.

Chess, Family, and Politics

"Dad don't you think string theory doesn't describe the universe, but only states the opposite of facts in favor of constructions that can only be proven in hypothetical situations with little connection to real objects?" his son Alex asked over breakfast.

Reid spooned some eggs on to his plate. "I don't know son. String theory has been around since the seventies. People are a fan of it."

"That doesn't mean anything," Alex insisted. "Theories are constantly being proved and disproved."

His daughter Rachel was buttering some toast. "I think String theory is still important. Without it there is no way to correlate relativity with quantum mechanics."

Alex made a face at her. "That's because you're only ten," he said.

She made a face back at him. "Two year of age difference doesn't necessarily equate to more knowledge. I started studying physic before you did."

"But I read faster," he said.

"Children!" his wife Miranda said as she helped Reid clean pans. "You are both entitled to your opinions on string theory, no matter who started learning about it first. Got it?"

They both nodded their heads obediently.

Twenty minutes later. Miranda passed out their lunches and Reid led them out of the house to wait for the bus.

"No arguing about string theory in class," Reid said. "I don't want another note from your teachers like when you deconstructed the Nash equilibrium."

"But Dad," they both said in unison.

"No buts," he said sternly. "You won't learn unless you follow the teacher's curriculum. Understood?"

"Yes," they both said sullenly.

Miranda joined him in watching their kids get on the bus.

"You know how I love you and our kids right?" she said. "I would never change a single hair on their heads."

"I know," he said lovingly as the bus pulled away.

"But sometimes going to work with congress makes me feel like the smartest person the room compared to when I'm at home."

He held the door open for her. "Intelligence is proven to be inherited from the mother."

"I don't care what science says," she said they re-entered the house. "They both sound more like you."

"Their intelligence surprises me sometimes. They also need to learn when to keep their thoughts to themselves and listen to others for the good of the group."

"It's a good thing you're around to teach them then," she said with a smile.

Reid picked up his messenger bag. "It took me years to learn that lesson. I need to get going. Try not to make Haynes from Ways and Means look like a fool tomorrow. You won't get more infrastructure spending for the new bridge, with the strategy you're currently using."

"I'll try," she said and then hugged and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

He glanced back at her. He loved how she still kept her strawberry-blond hair at shoulder-length so he could still stroke it. Reid would do anything for her. Even if it included upending his entire life for her again.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this.

Chapter Two

"Robert, I've tried to play nice with you but we have got to get down to brass tacks. We need to stop giving tax credits to millionaires who aren't helping non-profit organizations."

"My constituents won't agree to it Miranda," the older gentleman said fiercely.

"Here is what is going to happen," she said in a calm tone. "In three months the FBI is going to expose a rigged bidding operation for projects in your district. They are a going to grow dissatisfied with the government and your next approval ratings poll will show you go down by six percent because, you didn't publicly announce a decrease in tax credits for these companies."

"How do you know such a probe is even going on?" he said. "You're husband?"

"I researched your district. The same companies have been getting a lot of tax credits with little results. I also put in some phone calls and found out the FBI can't comment or acknowledge any investigations into any rigged betting."

Haynes stood up. "I'll consider you're proposal," he said.

Miranda stood up also. "I expect an answer before the end of the week."

Haynes looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. He simply glared at her and left.

Her chief of staff Geena looked impressed. "The level of nerve show never ceases to amaze me."

Miranda rolled her shoulders. "You have to show some if you intend to play in the big leagues."

Her secretary Annabeth appeared. "Senator Snyder wants to meet with you sometime today. I put him in as your last appointment at four o'clock."

"Thank you Annabeth," she said and took a seat behind her desk.

Geena looked at her. "Any idea what the King of the Hill wants?"

"If it is to replace me with something younger, he is out of his mind," she said. "Now that we have Haynes wrapped up, let's move on to Wilson. I need to talk to him about unions and trade…"

…

Her last meeting before Snyder wrapped up quicker than planned so she began to play a game of chess. It always calmed her nerves and helped focus her mind. Both things she would need when the King came.

Five minutes later Annabeth buzzed him in. At six feet one, and sixty-three years old, William Snyder was a formidable figure. He had the influence to end or extend a politician's career. The smile on his face gave away nothing.

"Miranda, it is great to see you," he said warmly.

"Thank you sir," she said and gestured for him to sit on the sofa. "Can I get you soda, water, or coffee?"

"I'm fine thank you," he said and took a seat. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Miranda turned on the intercom. "Annabeth why don't you head home?"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I'll be able to take care of it."

"Have a good night then," Annabeth said.

"You too and drive safely," she said.

Snyder nodded in approval. "The fewer ears the better."

"You being in my office could mean a number of things," she said taking a seat. "None of which my secretary needs to know right away."

"So I'll ask again. Do you know why I'm here?"

"You want me to run for president," she said simply.

He smiled. "They say you're the smartest person on Capitol Hill you know."

"Brains do not always equal political brawn," she said.

"But for you it does," he said.

"I don't want to run sir," she said. "Not against an incumbent with an average of forty-eight percent approval rating. I can't beat that."

"Maybe you can," he said.

"He is a well-liked president who hasn't gotten us into any wars. The deficit has been cut down more than expected and the economy is in an upswing. I'd rather run in an open race."

"But that is not what the Powers that Be want," Snyder said with a steely look on his face.

The Powers that Be were composed four senators and four representatives who did the backroom dealing. When aligned they had more influence over how business was conducted in DC than the president.

"Sir, I will lose," she said bravely. "I will make it to the final debate with the president and then lose to him by a margin of eight percent. In the future, I might get a position as secretary of state and consider another bid but I won't be successful and end up becoming a VP."

He smiled. "Do you know what they call you outside your earshot?"

"Not that far. They call me the master. Because I play chess at the grandmaster level."

"You always think so many moves ahead of your opponents Miranda," he said. "It must be frustrating to be so smart sometimes."

"You can't make me run sir," she said holding her ground.

"I can logjam every piece of legislation you try to get passed," he said. "And you know I don't break promises."

"Then help me get some environmental reform passed before primary season."

"You're in no position to be asking for favors."

"But I'm asking anyway," she said. "For the good of my country I have sworn to serve."

Snyder laughed a little. "With nerves of steel you're going to make a great candidate Miranda."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this.

Chapter Three:

Reid pointed to a map where he had been outlining drug routes.

"The heroin is being peddled through the universities to students who are then taking it home with them. They're being taught how to smuggle it in ways that avoid detection. The highest concentration is here and we should consider getting a warrant for a search before the next school holiday."

His supervisor Vaughn Penn looked pleased.

"Good work Reid. I know a friendly judge. We should have a warrant in time."

"Thank you," he said.

The other agents looked pleased also. They were eager to do some field work. Reid was more content to stay behind a desk these days. It decreased his likelihood of being hit by a bullet. He was about to start on a fresh batch of paperwork when Penn's head appeared in his cubicle.

"A word Reid?" he said casually.

Reid got up and followed him into his office. Penn took a seat behind his desk and gestured for Reid to sit.

"How long would you say we've known each other?"

"Since the Orlando field office opened, ten years and three months ago," Reid said.

"Your wife was looking to stay in Orlando to hold down her seat in Congress and you were looking for any job in the FBI that was open even if it meant an hour's drive from home."

"You could say that."

"I was just young and ambitious. When there was a chance to become assistant to an FBI head in a new office, I jumped on the opportunity like a lion on to a fresh kill."

Reid knew Penn well enough to tell he wanted to start telling stories. About the human trafficking ring they busted together. About the government corruption case they helped build. The illegal immigrants that were being paid half their share to build a theme park attraction. Reid was proud of the work he had done in Orlando but he didn't relish in the glory the way Penn did.

Penn was about launch into the illegal worker case when Reid stopped him.

"Penn, I don't mean to be rude honestly, but you didn't call me into your office to discuss our case history."

Penn sat up. "You're right. I didn't. So how would you like my job?"

Reid was shocked. "What?"

"I'm being summoned to Tampa. You're over-qualified for the job by at least five years."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes then."

Reid went silent. He had not been expecting the development. He was content in the position he was in.

Penn watched him. "I know your wife has big plans for the future. Ones that involves relocating to a white house in about four years. So take the job for four years. Then see what happens from there.

"I'll think about it Penn," Reid finally said.

"I'll give you two weeks to do so," he said. "It's a nice job Reid and I think you'll be good at it."

"Thanks Penn," he said.

"Just consider it."

…

Reid entered the house to the scent of Tandoori chicken. Their housekeeper Jeanette didn't usually cook such spicy dishes so it meant one thing.

"Mommy's home!" Rachel announced delightedly.

He gave her a quick hug. "That's great to hear. Now how was your day?"

"Good. We discussed global warming in class. Did you know that there used to only be carbon dioxide concentrations of only four hundred parts per million?"

"I did," he said.

"That's because Dad knows everything," Alex said.

"Not everything," Reid said and gave him a quick hug. "Like how was your day at school?"

"We discussed algebraic equations, nothing hard. I could solve the problems in my sleep."

"But you need to show your work," he said.

Alex sighed. "I know. I know."

"Dinner!" Miranda announced.

Reid and the kids entered the kitchen. He gave her a quick hug. "Tandoori chicken. My favorite!"

"That means big news from Mommy," Rachel said as they sat down.

"I'm getting a new bridge!" Miranda said.

"That's hardly big news," Alex said. "You've been working on that project for a few weeks."

"Alex!" Reid said. "We celebrate all accomplishments here. You know how hard to it is get things done in Washington at times."

"Was Haynes the big holdout?" Alex asked. "What did you say to change his mind?"

Miranda gave Reid a look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you rather them reading the work I bring home?"

"You keep all your desk drawers locked," Rachel piped in.

"Yeah I'd love to know what you do at work Dad," Alex said. "Is there a serial killer on the loose?"

"You know that's not all that I work on," Reid said. "There are thefts, drug smuggling and illegal business operations."

"You never talk about the fun stuff though," Alex said.

"Alex there is nothing fun about my job," he said. "These are serious problems."

"But you always catch the bad guy in the end right Daddy?" Rachel said.

"I try sweety," he said.

He glanced at Miranda and noticed she looked relieved the subject had changed. There was definitely something else on her mind besides bridges.

He changed the subject. "So Alex you were saying something about working on algebraic equations?"

"They were all boring…"

…

Teeth were brushed and bed time stories were told. Alex claimed he was too old for bedtime stories but still listened as Reid told him the story of how the universe was created. Once they were convinced the kids were asleep Reid opened a bottle of wine.

"So why are you really home this early?" Reid asked.

Miranda sighed. "The Powers that Be want me to run for president this term."

"That's ridiculous," Reid said in shock. "Honey you are a brilliant a politician and excellent candidate, but—"

"The president is better," Miranda said. "His approval ratings are strong and there is no reason to think they will dip."

"Why do you think they want you to run now?"

"Because they have someone else in mind to win in an open race. I have a few guesses, but I honestly don't know."

"Are they giving you any options?"

"I could not run and they will my job three times as hard until my term is up and I'll then lose my seat," she said and sipped her wine.

"There are at least five more people who want to run that we know of," Reid said. "Two governors, two senators and another representative."

"I know I can beat all of them, but what is the point?" she asked. "Maybe I'll get a consolation prize of a place in the cabinet but after this week, I think they'll say I'm too valuable where I am."

"You can always do what you always do," Reid said. "Play to win."

Miranda shook her head. "I don't see a path to victory in this case Spencer."

He rubbed her shoulder. "You don't see it now but you may in the future."

Miranda stepped away. "There is always the elephant in the room. You miss DC."

Reid groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you Miranda? Home is with you."

"You gave up the most to make this relationship work," she said. "I know you miss your godson, J.J., Garcia, Prentiss, Morgan and Hotch"

"My godson is studying to be a doctor at Yale so it's not like I'd see every weekend. We also always make a point to visit Rossi at his big holiday parties. I don't miss them when I have you, Alex, and Rachel."

"I made a promise to myself that when I took aim at the White house and my hair started to more white than blond, you'd finally get to be back with your FBI family."

"Oh Miranda," he said. "Penn just offered me his job at Orlando."

Miranda smiled. "That's great news! If only I wasn't trapped in running when I'm going to lose."

"I'm happy where I am Miranda," he said putting his glass down and hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too and we'll get through this together," she said.

"As always," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't thank people enough for reviews. I know this is a different kind of story. It has an established love story. Reid plays a central role but there other characters and points of view. It is a story I've spun in my head and I hope I can keep the momentum going.

Chapter Four:

President Michael Lang held his first unofficial review of candidates in the oval office after business hours. It was a casual affair where they were all seated on couches around the coffee table. In the room was his chief of staff, communications director, and press secretary.

"It is April nineteenth, the first batch of candidates should be announcing in June. Who are my top opponents?"

His chief of staff answered. "Kayla Marklund, governor of Indiana, Dean Howe, governor of Arkansas, Senator Benjamin Cooper of New York, Senator Trista Salinas of California, Congressman Kirk Roberts of Pennsylvania, and congresswoman Miranda Reid of Florida.

Lang turned to his communications director. "Can you cut that down to four for me?"

She nodded. "I think I can cut it down to three. Howe, Cooper, and Reid. Roberts is going to make the most noise, but he isn't popular outside his state and is too liberal. Marklund doesn't have enough funding. Salinas is too conservative."

Lang turned to his press secretary. "Tell me about the three I'll be facing."

He looked at his notes. "Howe is looking to be the next Clinton without the sex scandals. He is young at thirty-eight, but has done a lot for his state in terms of job growth and cutting government spending. Cooper is a well-liked elder statesman of New York. He helped rebuild the city of Buffalo and also cut government spending. Reid has helped rebuild infrastructure spending and she is the most powerful congressman outside the powers that be."

Lang picked off his fingers. "Howe's too young and inexperienced, Cooper has been too much of Washington insider and the same goes for Reid. Now why is Reid more powerful that Cooper at the hill?"

His communications director answered. "From my time working on the hill, I can tell you Reid is an excellent strategist. She does research on her opponents and uses it against them."

"Great so we can describe her as cold and manipulative if we have to which I don't as I want to run a very positive campaign."

"There is another thing worth mentioning about Reid," his communications director said. "Her maiden name is Byler. I happened to be in her office one day and saw some of her wedding photos. The direct of the FBI is one of them as a groomsman."

Lang rubbed his hands together. "That is interesting. What's the connection?"

"Her husband used to work for him until he relocated to Florida where he continues to work as an FBI agent."

Lang stood and walked to the window. He felt the power of the office he had fought so hard for.

"Reid has a personal stake in running then. She wants to bring her husband back into the DC fold. Let the candidates fight each other until is down to the final three and then we'll start taking subtle jabs at Reid. Again I want this to be a positive campaign but I'm willing to show some teeth every now and then."

…

Miranda took a seat at a chess table. It wasn't going to her most challenging game but she needed to be at her best mentally.

Her former chief of staff Whitney Fleming appeared. Miranda stood up and greeted her.

"Nice and discreet location," she said. "Very good."

"I assume you know why you're here," Miranda said taking a seat.

"You need someone to run your campaign," Fleming said taking a seat.

Miranda moved her first pawn. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"You're going to have to pay me much more," she said moving a pawn. "I've run several successful campaigns."

"I knew that when I set up to see you," she said moving another piece.

"Oh Miranda, you seem to think you know everything. You're not as different from your husband as you think."

Miranda didn't know what to say so she played the game.

"I warned you against so much as dating him but you went ahead and married him," Fleming said she moved another piece. "I have to admit it turned out well for the both of you though."

Miranda sighed. "I know my husband will play an integral role in my campaign but can we get off the subject briefly? Let's discuss how I'm going to win an election that I'm not ready to run in."

"Your husband is the reason the president will zero in on you early," Fleming said. "It is common enough knowledge among inner circles how he is associated to the current FBI director. You have to be extra-careful."

"I know. How do I beat it?"

"You don't. Get more defensive than you should. Show some fear. Make him think you're afraid. Then demolish him in the debates."

"Please tell me winning the debates is your strategy. You know most Americans have made up their minds by then."

"Miranda unless he starts a war or someone leaks compromising emails, you're not going to land a single strong blow. You've got to show him off at the debates."

"Any other ideas?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"You're going to be fine. I know how to work a campaign and you know how to run for office. This is just a bigger stage."

"I don't want to hear about you clashing with my current staff. You scare people slightly."

"But you trust me the most to run your campaign."

"Trust is a rare commodity in Washington. Loyalty even more so. I know I can count on both from you."

"Thank you for approaching me Miranda," she said kindly. "I look forward to working with you again."

"Thank you," Miranda said.

They played in silence for the rest of the game. Miranda won easily.

"You always play to win," Fleming said. "Let's see how far that takes you."

"Hopefully the Oval Office."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again!

Chapter Five:

Reid met with Penn five days later.

"So your wife is running president this term," he said. "It sounds exciting."

"And exhausting," Reid said. "Going through the caucuses. Then the final election. Penn, I might need to cut back on my work to just consulting on cases."

"It also means getting into the spotlight, which you have shunned at every turn imaginable."

"Miranda has made it explicitly clear to her campaign team that she wants her family involved as minimally as possible."

"She does have to show she has a family in a few ads I imagine. Just as proof she has a family."

"And that is all there will be," Reid said. "I am going to try to keep their lives as normal as possible."

"Normal, is a relative term," Penn said with a chuckle.

"I know," he said.

"So who else knows if you don't mind my asking?"

"You, Miranda's main staff, and campaign manager."

"You haven't told your kids yet?"

"We don't trust them not to start tabulating her probability of winning while at school and some news anchors have kids there."

"Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"I hope so," he said.

"Okay," Penn said leaning forward and making some notes. "I'm taking you out of the field permanently. You'll be reviewing case from here from now on. Anybody asks, tell them you're getting too old for knocking down doors."

"I'll tell them the gunshot wound to my leg is starting to affect me," Reid said.

"Whatever you want Reid," Penn said.

"Thank you for everything Penn."

"No problem."

…

"So the kids have asked me twice," Miranda said via face time one night.

"Three times for me," Reid said. "They think they're going to wear us down."

"I only want them told after school ends. Just keep saying mom is considering it."

Reid sighed. "They've already predicted how many electoral votes you'll lose by."

"At least they haven't told me that to my face," Miranda said. "Have you?"

"I believe you can win honey. I really do."

"That's not really an answer," she said.

"I have a narrower margin suggested than they have," Reid said sheepishly.

She laughed. "I don't need pundits or statisticians when I have my own family."

"Who loves you and adores you no matter what the outcome."

"I know can always count on that," she said.

…

Miranda was eating lunch at her desk while studying tax code with a game of chess open when there was a knock on her door.

She opened to find J.J. waiting. She immediately hugged her.

"Hey what brings you up here?" she asked.

"The international response team got into some trouble on the Moroccan border," J.J. said. "I'm here to vouch for their credibility."

"Yes I heard about that," Miranda said taking a seat her desk. "It doesn't sound like they have much of case so I wouldn't be too worried."

"It was rough in there though," J.J. plopping into a seat. "The frustration of being under a microscope never gets old."

"I can imagine," Miranda said.

"So I have to ask because it is the talk of the town," J.J. said. "Are you plotting to become Madam President?"

"We're exploring our options is all I'll say."

"Spoken like a politician."

"I can't help what I am," she said with a smile. "And watch me change the subject: How are the boys?"

"They good. Henry has decided he wants to be thoracic surgeon. Michael just got his license, so help all. Time goes by so fast."

"I know," Miranda said. "One minute they saying single words. The next minute they're speaking in full sentences and asking what a neutron is."

J.J. laughed and shook her head. "I love Spence like family, but I think living with three versions of him would be exhausting at times."

Miranda ate a piece of her lunch. "It gets crazy times but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You're no slouch in the intelligence department either though," she said. "Look at what you're doing, eating, reading and playing chess."

Miranda played another move. "It helps me think."

"You're running for president aren't you?" J.J. said suddenly.

She rolled her eyes. "You haven't been a profiler for eight years yet you still have it."

"You don't lose it after being promoted," she said. "I need it even more now that I am playing games with these bureaucrats."

"This is what happens when you get promoted to number four in command of the FBI," Miranda said.

J.J. checked her watch. "I better get going, the next session starts in ten minutes."

"Just quickly," Miranda said. "How many members of the old team believe I am running for president?"

"All of them," she said with a grin. "We're already preparing to protect your privacy when the time comes."

Miranda moved another piece, protecting the queen. "Thank you," she simply.

"You're welcome," J.J. said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support! Unrelated: For those looking for something to write about the Good Place, has a home! Look for it in the TV section when publishing. My next crossover project is going to be there.

Chapter Six:

Miranda was finishing some paperwork before the last vote before recess. She had sent Annabeth home and was picking at some Chinese food with an open game of chess. It was the way she liked to work when it was quiet and she needed to think.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Congressman Kirk Roberts appeared. At forty-nine, he had a youthful face with salt and pepper hair. He wore a basic suit and tie. He was often described as casual and charming. Miranda knew better.

"Hello Miranda," he said pleasantly. "Preparing for the vote on park renaming and dairy farm reform?"

"Yes," she said in an equally pleasant tone. "Both issues are important and need the attention of the House."

He took a seat. "I didn't know there were that many cows in Orlando."

"There are small mom-and-pop farms that will be affected the legislation we pass," she said. "But I doubt you're here at this hour to talk farms and parks."

"That's what I like about you Miranda," he said with a smile. "You always want to get straight to the point."

"Then let's get to it then," she said. "We're both running for president, though we haven't officially announced yet. The hill is worse than high school with regards to secrets."

"I know," he said. "And what I want to know is why the powers that be are privately backing you instead of me."

Miranda didn't say anything.

"I have my sources too Miranda, If we're being blunt, I'm a better candidate than you. I'm very popular in my state and can bring new ideas to the table. You are something of an unknown entity outside the hill."

"The public loves a mystery," she said.

"But you're going to keep your husband and children out of the spotlight as much as possible. I have three kids finishing school who are excited to become a visible part of my campaign alongside my wife."

Miranda briefly thought about leaning over her desk and slapping him. Instead she pushed aside her paperwork and dinner and pulled out her chess set.

"Here with is going to happen Kirk," she said and moved pieces. "You're going to announce in July to add some patriotism to your campaign. You're going to tout your voting record and all you've done for Pennsylvania. I am going announce earlier. You are going to be seen as the biggest opponent for the next three months. You're popular and charismatic but that only gets you so far in this race before the other candidates get aggressive. Marklund is going to get tired of you claiming to be the best choice and start running attack ads featuring the pac money you're receiving. The rest of the candidates will start picking apart your voting record. By Christmas you'll running low on momentum but will keep fighting. Your debate performances will grow weaker. By the time the Iowa comes around you'll finish fourth behind Salinas and Howe. I'll finish a close second which will put me in a good position for the rest of the race."

Miranda sat back and took a sip of water as she let the words sink in.

His smile was gone. "You really think you know everything don't you?"

"Not everything," she said reorganizing her chess set. "Just enough to win the nomination."

"But you'll lose to the president," Roberts said.

"I have a year to figure out how to win."

He stood up. "Despite your little speech, I know I can win. I have the smartest people in the country on my team. Like you I play to win."

She raised a hand. "Good luck then and may the best candidate win."

"I intend to," he said turned away to leave.

Miranda didn't watch him leave. Instead she pulled out a notepad labeled Roberts and made some notations in German. She then put it back in a locked drawer. Email was hackable and drawers could be broken. She chose to put her faith in physical paperwork over computers.

She sat back and sighed. Miranda was hoping for a civil race with Roberts, but it didn't seem likely anymore.

…

The stage was set at the Orlando City Hall. Her parents and sister were standing just beyond the photographers along with half of Reid's old team. She took a deep breath and held Reid's hands.

"We can do this," she said feeling nervous.

"Together we can do anything," he said calmly.

"Play to win," she said.

"Play to win," he repeated.

Together they took their children out on to the stage. The kids waved as instructed and then stood to the side by Reid and Miranda walked to the podium. She took another deep breath and began.

"Welcome to the city of Orlando," she said. "A place many of you come to enjoy time with your family. To my family this is home. A home where together we have thrived in and will always consider home in our hearts.

Today I stand before you as a humble servant whose only aspiration is to serve my country better. Washington insiders like to call me 'the master'. The only thing I have ever wanted the master is how to serve my country in the best way possible. I believe I have done my duty in Congress well but I know I can do better, but not in the role I have been elected to. I want to do better and I know I can.

Ladies and gentleman I am here to announce my wish to become President of the United States of America!"

Her ears were filled with the roar of applause. When it faded a little she continued.

"The journey will be long and difficult at times. I have my failings and my opponents will use and exaggerate them to build a case against me. I will challenge them in return in the most civil way possible. I will no doubt stumble at times because I am human but I know that I will grow stronger every time I pick myself up. Ladies and Gentleman I believe I am your candidate for the Democratic Party and future President! Thank you and let the journey begin!"

The crowds cheered again but she was only focused on Reid. He was positively beaming with pride. She walked to him and hugged him. Alex and Rachel joined the hug as well. They could do this. They could do this together.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I'll be repeating this regularly: The Good Place has a home on FF! Start writing about it while I go after this story like a maniac.

Chapter Seven:

CBS: "Face the Nation with Daniel Handlesmith"

"So who is Miranda Reid? Some say she is too much of a Washington insider. Others say she knows how to get things done in DC and will do the same in the White House. Thoughts?"

"I think the fact that they call her 'The Master,' says it all," said political analyst Jodi Moore. "She is so high on her own power that she gets a title."

"I don't think that is fair," Washington Post editor Tyler Smith said. "She did not choose that name. Let's not forget that there are other unofficial names floated around such as 'the powers that be' and William Snyder is called 'King of the Hill'"

"But none of them are running for the nomination," Moore said.

"Let's get to some polling shall we?" Handlesmith said. "Of the six candidates Roberts has a slight lead over Marklund. Reid second-last over Salinas. Reactions?"

"I think if Reid runs a strong campaign she'll get the name recognition in time and climb in the polls," Smith said.

"I still think people will be turned off by 'the master' running for office."

"We'll see what happens. Thanks for tuning in for the last segment of Face the Nation."

FOX: James Wilson, "The Wilson Hour"

"So who is Miranda Reid? They call her the Master on Capitol Hill yet she claims she is no such thing. I've spoken with my sources in the Hill and they say she can be very cold and calculating. 'Ice Queen' might be a better name for her. They also say she keeps a chess set by her at all times. Some say it is an intimidation tool. Look we need someone smart at the White House but not someone who likes to scare people away."

CNN: "Mornings with Joyce and Jeremy"

"Moving on to the next candidate, Miranda Reid," Joyce said. "Some say she is too much of a Washington insider compared to the rest of the pack."

"Technically, we have two senators and two representatives running so this race is full of Washington insiders," Jeremy said. "She just happens to the one earned a nick name for her service. What I think we're not addressing enough is her close connections to the FBI."

"True, her husband worked for the FBI and is said to have a very close relationship with the Director and other high-ranking officials. Can we trust her to be fair and take charge when necessary?"

"I'm not sure, which is why I'm asking."

CNBC: "Gail Ripon Time"

"So who is Spencer Reid? The other half of the Reid power couple. Sources close to her campaign say that the congresswoman wants her husband and children involved on the campaign trail as little as possible. Outside sources say he is a genius and both their children are geniuses which is why they attend the prestigious Paolo School in Orlando. But there is no question that her husband who has worked for the FBI for twenty plus years probably has a few skeletons in his closet."

TBS: "Full Frontal with Anna Dowles"

"So let's move on to Miranda Reid: The Master. I love it! The master at beating down mostly men to do her will for the good of the country. Some call her cold and calculating. I call her the candidate we need to whip congress into submission to get things done.

Her campaign manager Whitney Fleming turned off the computer screen in the hotel room in New Hampshire. "Those are the highlights. The rest of the late night comedians didn't have anything funny to add."

"Did anyone's eyes bleed out watching Fox?" Miranda asked.

"We keep a bottle of whiskey for them on hand when watching the cable stations. Don't worry, it's watered down."

Miranda rolled her eyes and then took notes. "So the words I picked out were Ice Queen, Political Insider, Untrustworthy, and Dominatrix from Anna Dowles."

"Please take the last one as a compliment," Fleming said.

"Don't let my kids access any computer without the safe setting on it. Though I have no doubt they'll be asking me what the word means anyway," she said.

"Leave that to your husband then," Fleming said.

Miranda rubbed her forehead. "Five more days of this and then I'll be back in DC for Rossi's picnic."

"Hey, this is the easy part. This stuff only gets tougher from here," she said.

"I know. I know. I just want to go and have some fun with Spencer's side of the family."

"Any chance we can get a few professional shots taken of you guys?"

"I'll take a few and post them online, I promise," she said.

…

Michael was showing off his license to Hank. "It has a chip embedded in it as a counterfeit deterrent and everything."

J.J. put the potato salad on the table while Savanah and Will worked the grill. "But you can only have two other people in the car at any time and have to be home before midnight."

"Yes mom," he said.

Henry was introducing his fiancé to Reid, Miranda, and Rossi. "Guys this is Cora."

She had her hair cut short in a pixie-cut. "I'm sorry I'm feeling a little star-struck. I just feel so honored to be invited to such a private event."

"You're officially going to become part of the family so that's reason enough," Rossi said.

"I promise I'm not going to share anything to anyone outside my family," she said.

"Cora," Miranda said. "Breath. You're here to impress Spencer not me."

"So you're studying to be a neurological surgeon," Reid said. "That sounds fascinating, are you working with stem cells?"

"Yes, Yale is at the cutting edge of researching the regeneration of cells in that medical field."

"Mommy!" someone shouted.

"That's my cue," Miranda said. "Cora you seem like a great person. Henry be good to her. I have to go."

Miranda rushed to the direction of her daughter whose knee was bleeding. "It hurts," she cried.

"Oh sweety I bet it does," she said and gave her daughter a hug.

Garcia appeared with a first aid kit. "Never leave for a picnic without one," she said.

"Thank you Penelope. This is going to sting a little," she said applying some ointment. She then pulled out a Band-Aid and placed it on her knee.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Can I go back and play on the swings now?"

"Just be a little more careful okay?"

Garcia looked to her. "I'll look after. I'd love to see your daughter's swinging skills."

"Thank you," Miranda said Garcia ran after her daughter.

"If only more of the world's problems could be solved that way."

Miranda turned around to see Hotch approaching her. She smiled and he quickly hugged her.

"It is good to see you."

"How are you holding up?"

"The journey is just beginning and I am more than prepared to continue."

"How are you really feeling?"

"Terrified that I won't have the momentum to keep going."

"You do. I know you have it in you."

"Thanks Hotch."

Reid approached them. "Hey Hotch," he said. "How's Jack?"

"Jack is doing well. He's sorry he couldn't get away from school."

"It's what happens when you decide to study international law," Reid.

"I couldn't be prouder."

Rossi appeared with Morgan and Alex who were both wearing baseball gloves.

Hotch grinned. "Working on your slider sport?"

"I understand the mechanics of the sport but implementing is proving more difficult."

"It just takes practice," Hotch said and turned to Morgan.

"It is good to see you too Morgan."

"We rarely see you out these days," Morgan. "I hope you're not working crazy hours like back in the BAU days."

"I'm not Morgan, there is just more to being a director than the nine to five work day."

"Dinner!" J.J. shouted.

Everyone convened at the table where Lewis had just finished setting plates. Reid spoke about recent cases he reviewed. Lewis described the challenges of being a section chief. Rossi spoke about the recent vintage car he acquired. Old stories about cases were shared along with Reid's one and only appearance on the soft ball field which their kids always laughed at. Miranda sat back and absorbed it all, particularly Reid enjoying time with his BAU family. She wanted the job for many reasons but he was probably the biggest of them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Good Place has a home on FF! I feel responsible for advocating for this corner of FF as I requested its creation.

Let's see how many chapters I'll post because I want to see how this elections ends shall we?

Chapter Eight:

It was September and the first debates were scheduled. CNN was hosting one of them at the University of Southern California. They were in a conference room in Des Moines practicing questions. Miranda was bored and playing a game of chess.

"Roberts is going to paint the world as doom and gloom under Lang's tenure. Salinas is going echo it and say her plan for a brighter future is better. Cooper is going to talk about his experience about making a plan to work with the republicans. Marklund is going to target Howe for his youth and handling of a recent natural disaster and Howe will get defensive."

"And what will you be?" Fleming said.

"Trying not to look bored."

"You're beginning to 'thaw' in the polls," their pollster said. "People are getting to know you and like your platforms."

"In other words," Fleming said. "Show up and look like you're eager to play. Just because you're smarter than all of them combined doesn't entitle you to a free pass at the debates."

"Roberts could go after you, you know," Geena her chief of staff said. "He gave you a vicious look when we were passing his campaign bus the other day."

Miranda moved more pieces. "In which case I'll play nice and above the fray."

Fleming looked like she wanted to hit something. Their debate coach rolled his eyes.

"Congresswoman, please try to take this seriously," he said. "You need to give a good performance to set the tone for your campaign."

"There are too many pieces moving. I won't get enough attention to set a tone," Miranda said.

"Let's just go over some questions," another staffer suggested.

"That sounds good," Fleming said jumping on the idea. "Let's keep it loose and random."

Miranda put the chess set away. "Fine, let's start."

…

"My staff wants to kill me," Miranda said over the phone while Reid reviewed case files from home. The kids had sleepovers so he had the house to himself.

"Isn't it a little early in the campaign sweetheart?"

Miranda laughed. "I can see all the moving parts but I can't figure out where I belong."

"Could you be overthinking it?"

"Probably," she said. "What do I do?"

"Aren't you paying a lot people to help you do that?"

"I don't know. I can't believe I'm feeling this nervous and out of place."

Reid looked at a family photo he had hanging on the wall. "Think of Alex and Rachel."

"The audience isn't full of MacArthur Award candidates."

"Think of the future you want for them. Think of their innocence. Think of the bold future they're going to create with the groundwork you've laid."

"Their future not mine," she said. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Reid said. "Now go win the debate."

…

"The first question is about immigration reform, Congresswoman Reid you have one minute to answer the question."

She looked to audience and pretended Alex and Rachel were there.

"I think immigration reform starts with a streamlined path to citizenship. It is also important not forget that what we say and do will affect the future generations to come. I am here because I want my children to live in a country where immigrants are given a fair wage and opportunities to become citizens."

"And go to the same schools as your kids?" Roberts sneered. "Paolo is not that easy to get into."

"Paolo has a terrific scholarship program," Miranda said holding her ground. "I believe immigrants should be afforded a path to citizenship that will allow for them to choose whichever form of schooling they feel meets the needs of their children. Children are the future and we cannot forget that when we throw around ideas to get the most attention. We can and must do better…"

Fleming watched from the sidelines. Geena moved to her side.

"You tried talking her out of dating Spencer Reid right?"

"Yes and it one of the dumbest things I have ever attempted."

Fleming watched as Miranda looked more confident on stage. "I had a future mapped out for her but she set it on fire when she married him. And I couldn't be happier to be so wrong."

Geena offered a fist. "Cheers Whitney,"

"Cheers," Fleming said knocking it.


	9. Chapter 9

Um… so that happened. I'm not giving up on this story. Enjoy my story please.

PS: Good Place has a home on FF! Only Lincoln made it into The Good Place in the Good Place as food for thought.

Chapter Nine:

It was December sixth and Kirk Roberts was ready to break something. They were in North Carolina prepping for the final debate of the year. As Miranda Reid had predicted, he was losing momentum and the desperation in his voice showed. The only good news to come out recently was that Cooper, the New York senator had dropped out due to a family illness.

The mood was somber in the hotel room used for debate prep. Roberts looked tired and sounded frustrated when. He barely handled softball questions. The congressman was desperate to attack his other opponents, especially Howe and Reid who were gaining the most ground.

"Kirk," his chief of staff Jason said. "We're getting nowhere and you know it. Let's take five."

"No," Roberts said. "I want the red file."

There were barely-contained gasps.

"Kirk," Jason said. "You paid almost ten thousand dollars for this folder. Are sure you want to use it now?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "I want to bury Miranda Reid and prove I am at the top of my game!"

…

"Congress woman Reid, you've asserted that new alternative energy options should be explored at the cost of investing in the cheap natural energy resources we have. Why do you feel these investments are important?"

"Because we are going to one day run out of these natural resources," Miranda said. "Countless studies have also shown the dangers of putting a strain on these resources. It can already be seen in the drinking water and plant life."

"Congressman Roberts do you have a rebuttal?"

"I believe natural energy resources are our future as we do not know how deep our energy reserves are," Roberts calmly. "I also believe Congresswoman Reid has poor judgement as she married a drug addict who jeopardized lives because he hid it from his colleagues."

Miranda gave Roberts a look so threatening it took him by surprise.

"My husband has worked as an FBI agent for twenty-three years. What the congressman said is true, he is a drug addict, but he NEVER jeopardized the lives of his fellow agents. There are a handful of people that will argue he did in one instance but from the viewpoint of his supervisors he didn't nothing wrong. My husband has been seeking continuous treatment for his addiction. I trust him with my life and the lives of my children."

Roberts held his ground. "An addict is still an addict. I do not trust your judgement Miranda."

Miranda looked like she wanted the claw his eyes out. "One in every ten Americans over the age of twelve suffers from addiction to drugs and alcohol. Only eleven percent seek treatment. In my healthcare reform plan I intend to help users get the treatment they need like my husband did."

"Because you got the idea to create one from me just now," Roberts said.

"It is in a link you can see on my website," she said.

"Let's get back on track," the moderator said. "Governor Howe you pledged to simplify the tax code…"

Miranda and Roberts spent the rest of the debate staring daggers at each other.

…

"We knew there was a chance it would be brought up some day," Fleming said as they got on the bus to the airport.

"Roberts is losing and he's desperate," Miranda said. "He'll say anything to get attention."

Their media specialist stepped forward. "And he's getting it. You may have sounded calm Miranda but your body language and facial expressions indicated otherwise."

"So I'm 'Angry Reid' for a few days," she snapped. "He attacked my husband!"

"I suggested paying off the sheriffs in that one county," Fleming said.

"And I suggested you write up your resignation if you ever brought up bribery again."

"Ma'am we do have to face the issue head on now," Geena prompted. "There's going to be a broader discussion and we need to lead. We need your husband."

"Pick a reporter and have him do an interview," Miranda said and sighed. "There was a time when if you said something like that it would sink your campaign."

Fleming shook her head. "We just don't know anymore."

Miranda turned on her headphones and put them on loud. She got lost in the sound of Stravinsky's _The Firebird_. The media specialist approached Fleming.

"Is there something more I should know about Spencer Reid's addiction? Like how did it start?"

"You are not paid to know the answers to such questions," Fleming said without looking up.

"I think I am," he said boldly.

She stared at him. "I don't know that answer. Miranda made it clear that she only wanted it revealed when her children were old enough to understand."

"Her kids are geniuses. Shouldn't they be able to understand anything?"

"I feel the strong urge to kick you off the bus," she menacingly. "It is about emotional maturity. Any other dumb questions?"

"No, Ma'am," he said hurrying back to his seat.

…

"That could have easily blown up in our faces," Roberts' campaign manager Jason said at the airport bar.

"But it didn't," Roberts's media specialist said Violet said. "People want to know how and when an FBI agent got hooked on drugs. Some are calling Roberts's accusations a stunt. Others say it showed the congressman he had a new level of vigor that he hasn't shown all throughout the primary."

He took another drink of his scotch and ice. "I remember a time when personal attacks were a sign of desperation."

"The world has changed a lot in the past fifteen years. Some of it is good, some not so much," she said. "I'm curious to see how Reid retaliates."

"For attacking her husband?" he said and shook his head. "Without mercy."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support. The Good Place could use a good writer.

Chapter Ten:

Miranda was prepping for one final stump speech in New Hampshire with notes in one hand and a chess set in the other. Fleming approached her.

"The interview is being taped this afternoon," she said. "Are you sure it is wise to not have someone practice questions with him from our staff?"

"He'll be fine," she said without looking up and moved pieces. "I wished him luck an hour ago."

"Stacey Moran is one of the most brutal reporters we could have chosen."

"Which means she'll root out the facts about Spencer's life before Roberts can."

"Miranda, this is crazy," she said.

"You've said that to me before."

"Really crazy to let her into the house without you in it. You're making a big gambol."

Mrianda briefly looked up. "Spencer needs to be the star of this narrative for it to work."

Fleming didn't say anything.

"You're afraid he'll mess up," she said accusingly. "You're afraid he'll start speaking a mile a minute and not look Moran in the eye when he gets nervous."

"His quirks are what you love about him," Fleming said steadily. "But they aren't always adorable."

"I trust Spencer to handle the situation," she said firmly. "And that is the end of this discussion."

She returned her attention to her notes. Fleming walked away without saying another word.

…

Reid as instructed, guided the camera crew and Stacy Moran through the house.

"This is our home," he said pleasantly. "We eat our breakfast at the island and dinner at the kitchen table. Our kids do their homework at kitchen table after we clean up."

"So where are the kids now?" Moran asked.

"Rachel and Alex are with Beth Simone, Miranda's sister. They're trying to teach their six-year-old cousin chess."

"How fun, isn't that how you met your wife? At a chess tournament." Moran said as they walked into the family room.

"Yes, I beat her by five moves. She was so impressed she agreed to have coffee with me afterwards and we talked about chess the whole time."

"That is very unique," she said with small chuckle. "Very different."

"This where we have Thursday board game night," he said upon entering the family room. "They get very competitive and we try to teach them the importance of fairness and enjoying the game because they are just games."

"You're kids are said to be geniuses and you are a genius, yourself. Do you think the congresswoman ever feels overwhelmed by this?" she said rapidly.

"I don't often like to think of myself or my kids as geniuses. I prefer to think of them as being extraordinarily bright."

"Brighter than your wife?"

"No," he said. "They reflect her intelligence in different ways."

"You have a lovely family Mr. Reid," she said, looking at a picture on display. The cameraman zoomed in on it.

"Thank you," he said.

They then sat down in the dining room where lighting, sound, and cameras had been set up.

"So tell me about how you proposed to her," she said.

"Well it was when we are the verge of breaking up," he said with a smile. "It was a year into our courtship and our last conversation was about how she loved me but not enough to ask me to change my whole life for her. She wanted to do to great things for her district in Florida and was afraid to ask me to come with her."

"My understanding is that you are quite close with the agents you work with," she said.

"I consider many of them family," he said, "But I loved Miranda more. I knew her work schedule by heart and saw she was giving a tour of the Capital. I met her in the rotunda and said she was my family. I would go to the ends of the earth for her if that is she wanted. I pointed to the walls and said if this is where she wanted to be remembered then I wanted to be standing by her side.

"Did you have ring?" she asked sweetly.

"I asked her using the queen from the chess set I kept at work," he said. "A symbol of my commitment to her."

"How romantic," she said. "Do you think her desire to become president stems in part from her desire to see you rejoin your 'family' in DC?"

"I think my wife wants to be president for a variety of reasons. But I believe her main reason is because she feels she is the best person for the job. Ultimately I can't read her mind though and if she wants to president partly so I am closer to my friends in DC that is her choice."

"What about your nuclear family though? Your wife has made a point to address people suffering from schizophrenia as your mother has the condition. Would you say you had a difficult childhood especially since your father filed for divorce from her when you were twelve?"

"I love my mother dearly," he said calmly. "I could not ask for a better mother. Being raised by her made me a stronger person. She means the world to me."

"You had her committed against her will when you were eighteen. That must have been a difficult decision."

"I thought I was doing what was best for her," he said.

"Are you worried your children might have schizophrenia in the future because of her current state?"

"The odds decrease with each generation and I worry about them having all sorts of abnormalities as any parent would. I always want what's best for them."

"Let's talk about your drug addiction," she said. "When did you start taking drugs and what kind?"

"When I was twenty-five, I became addicted to a narcotic was during a case. I withheld information about it from my team and I regret doing so. I realized within three months of the onset of my addiction that I needed help and I sought it."

"Would you like to elaborate on the incident that lead to your addiction?"

"I will not elaborate because it connected to a sealed case file," he said. "I think the only thing the public needs to know is that my judgement was not impaired while I was on the job."

"What about the case where a heavily armed teen walked up to a sheriff's station and you blocked their shot in the event he chose to turn violent?"

"I believed I had the situation under control and I did. I can understand why some believe differently. My supervisor did not agree with my decision and I followed his lead on similar incidents that followed."

"You specialize in statistics, correct?"

"Yes," he said carefully.

"Then looking at all the facts and figures do believe that your wife will become president of the United States?"

"I do," he said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because I believe I know my wife better than anyone on the planet and I believe she is capable of winning the general election."

Moran smiled. "Thank you Spencer. This has been a highly enlightening experience. I believe the public will learn a lot from this interview."

"I hope so," he said smiled in return.

"Cut!" the producer said.

Moran offered her hand. "Thank you. It has been a real pleasure."

He shook it. "Thank you."

The camera crew quickly moved out and Reid bid them goodbye. His hands started shaking as he closed the door. His phone rang and he saw it was Miranda. The bile was growing in throat. He dropped the phone on the kitchen table and ran upstairs.

Reid became violently sick in the bathroom. It took him several minutes to regain his bearings. After washing his hands he felt for his chip and rubbed it frantically. He left the bathroom and went down stairs to grab his phone.

He didn't call Miranda, he called his sponsor. It had been five years since the last time he called him. Reid knew this was all part of the process. That didn't mean some parts would be easy for him and he's have to act accordingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support! The Good place is a good place to start writing.

Chapter Eleven:

Miranda arrived home the next day early in the evening. She hugged him so hard he nearly tipped over.

"I'm killing her," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill her and stick her head on Roberts' lawn as a warning."

"Kids, Mommy's home!" he said announced.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed and reached for a hug.

She turned and hugged her daughter. "How's my best girl?"

"I got my first perfect score on a spelling test," she said brightly.

"What was the hardest word?"

"Cnemidocoptes," she said.

"And what does that mean?"

"A specific genus of mites important to livestock," Alex announced and then hugged Miranda. "I think dad's interview with Stacy Moran helped you gain six points in polls over Roberts."

"How did you do on your latest English essay?" she asked.

"Are you purposely changing the conversation topic?"

"Yes, now tell me about your latest English essay. Your father said Mrs. Wendt says you've made great improvement with identifying themes."

"The essay topics are so boring," he said. "Why can't they ask me about the moral philosophical differences between you and Howe?"

"Maybe next year?" Reid said.

Alex sighed. "He'll be out of the race after Super Tuesday."

Miranda pulled off her coat. "Have you guys eaten yet? How about I cook a frozen pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," Reid said.

"I do like Marco's frozen pizzas," Alex said.

"Me too!" Rachel said.

"Then it's a unanimous majority!" Miranda said. "Let's start!"

…

Four hours later Reid and Miranda were getting ready for bed.

"So how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me?"

"However many it takes for you to forgive yourself," he said. "As I said over the phone there is nothing to be sorry for from me."

"She attacked you Spencer," she said. "She attacked you, your mother, and our family. I thought I picked the most fair and balanced journalist. I never would have imagined she'd go after you like that."

"Miranda, I'm fine," he said.

"You know how I can tell when you're lying?" she asked.

"How?" he said suddenly.

"When you react like that after I accuse you of lying," she said. "I'm really sorry."

Reid pulled her into his arms. "I know," he said and kissed her.

"You are so perfect," she said dreamily.

"I don't want to do another TV interview until you secure the nomination and I want a member of your team with me. And no more meetings with Stacey Moran."

"Deal," she said kissed him back.

Reid carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Miranda, my queen," he said.

"I love you, my king."

…

It was the day before Christmas and Miranda was baking up a storm.

"I can't believe Brandon's bringing family from Minnesota," she said. "I thought he hated that part of the family."

Reid was cleaning dishes. "Maybe the election is putting things in fresh perspective for your brother-in-law's family."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Must everything revolve around the elections?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"The ghosts of Christmas Present, Past and Future visited Greg and he decided to reconcile with his uncle Brandon and bring his wife and six kids up to join the family for Christmas with only three days advance notice."

Reid put a soap bubble on her nose. "Admit you enjoy doing this more than campaigning right now."

"I hate you," she said and rubbed the bubble on his cheek.

…

"Merry Christmas!" Simone announced enthusiastically when she opened the door.

Rachel stepped forward.

"We brought extra food for Uncle Brandon's side of the family!"

"How thoughtful of you," she said.

Alex came next. "Wouldn't it have been more thoughtful of them if they were to have announced earlier that they were coming?"

"Alex!" Miranda and Reid said together.

"It's true. Mom, you were baking all day."

Brandon appeared. "I promise it's worth it. Why don't you guys put that stuff in the kitchen where Tommy is while I introduce your mom and dad to the Bocrese family?"

"Okay," they both said and followed Simone into the kitchen.

They went through the living room to get to the main family room. Reid covered his mouth while Miranda screamed.

J.J. hugged Reid first followed by Morgan. Garcia and Savannah hugged Miranda. Alex and Rachel ran in when they heard the noise and were hugged by Michael and Hank. Hotch and Jack joined in on exchanging hugs. Reid was nearly in tears.

Miranda approached Brandon. "You still hate that side of the family?"

Brandon was giddy with joy. "We're on each other's Christmas card lists now. Wow, fooling a profiler and his family? That is one thing to cross off my bucket list."

The doorbell rang. Alex and Rachel ran ahead to answer it.

"Ho Ho Ho," Rossi said dryly as he appeared with a Santa hat. "J.J. tried to talk me into wearing a Santa suit but I refused."

"You're behind all this aren't you?" Reid said as he hugged him. "If you pulled off a surprise wedding, this isn't a big stretch."

Miranda appeared. "But where are you staying?" she asked. "There are never any hotel rooms this time of year."

"When your last book stayed at the top of the best-seller list for a record three months, accommodations can be made. Come on I smell ham."

Miranda ran and hugged her sister in the kitchen. "Thank you," she said.

"David offered to pay me but I refused," she said simply.

She turned to watch Reid talk to Morgan as Rossi handed out presents.

"He deserved this after what he went through for you," she said.

"I know and he deserves more," Miranda said.

"You'll give it to him," she said. "I know you will. Now help me check on the ham."

"How'd I get such I wise little sister?" she asked.

"You can't be the only one who inherited brains in the family."

Reid turned to Hotch. "I'm sorry we didn't bring anything."

"That's the point of the surprise Reid," he said. "Seeing you is enough."

"Thank you."

"How are you holding up?" he asked seriously.

"I'm okay. The interview wasn't easy but I pushed through it."

"I could see that," Hotch said. "You're strong Spencer. Stronger than you know. You'll get through this. You and Miranda make a great team that I hope to see in the White House."

"Thank you Aaron," he said.

"We're all just a phone away if you need us."

"I know," he said.

"And we'll all be here for at least three days."

Alex's head whipped around to see Hotch. "Yay!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the support! The Good Place is a looking for good ideas.

Chapter Twelve:

"It feels great to be home!" Miranda said entering her office in DC. She plopped down into her chair behind the desk.

"Don't get used to it," Fleming said. "You're here for three days then back on the campaign trail."

"Spoilsport," she said. "I have three days to do work that requires at least ten. This should be fun."

"You are in a phenomenally good mood for someone who is in third place in the polls," Fleming said.

"I know. This is what happens when your husband's work family from DC ambushes him on Christmas and his face lights up brighter than the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Plaza."

"You know there's going to be blowback from that right? The FBI director spending Christmas with a candidate for president."

"On my list of worries that ranks pretty low. Now be gone!" she said dramatically. "There are congressmen to hound, lobbyists to humor, and legislation to read."

Fleming grinned in spite of herself. "Try not to have too much fun, otherwise you'll be stuck here."

Miranda made a face at her and Fleming rolled her eyes.

"See you later," she said and left.

Annabeth peaked her head in. "It is great to have back! Even if for a little while."

Miranda spun in her chair. "It is good to be back, for a little while."

…

It was past seven when Miranda began to finally pack up. It felt good to do some work she had been elected to do. She aspired to do great things but working on legislation humbled her again.

There was a knock on her out door. She was tempted to pull out her pepper spray but she knew better. There were no such thing as secrets in Washington.

She opened it to find William Snyder waiting in a white-tie suit.

"I'm due at a fundraising gala a block from here," he said with a smile. "I heard you were back in town for a few days and wanted to drop by to see how you were doing."

She gestured to a seat by her secretary's desk. "Well, you've seen the polls. I think I'm on track to securing the nomination."

"I believe that too," he said. "But I also think you could be doing better."

"I wasn't expecting Roberts to still be strong at this point."

"Your husband did an admirable job tamping those flames down. You should use him more."

Miranda tried to contain her disgust. "Sir I need him to take care of things at home."

"I know I can't tell you how to run your campaign but your husband is your most valuable asset," he said. "He is extremely smart and very likable. Something you could use more of."

These weren't suggestions. They were orders.

"I'll consider it sir."

"I hope you will because, at this gala I'll be pushing for you. I want to tell them they'll be seeing a softer more personable side of you in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

He stood up and adjusted his tie. "Have a good evening Miranda."

"You too Senator."

After he left Miranda shut the door and rested her head on it. She suddenly wanted to get out of DC as quickly as possible.

…

Lang listened to Hotch finish his briefing carefully and took notes. He asked questions about the issues he addressed and it was generally a very typical meeting. Once they were done Lang casually asked:

"How was Disneyland? I plan on taking my grandkids there once I'm out of office in four years," he said.

Hotch didn't miss a beat. "We actually went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was exceptionally fun. Thank you for asking."

"I understand you also spent some time with one of my chief opponents."

"I consider Miranda and Spencer Reid close friends," he said seriously. "I will not let my relationship with them cloud the vision of my duties—"

Lang smiled. "At ease Director. I trust you to be professional at the highest level as you always have been."

"Thank you Sir," he said uncertainly.

"I saw that interview with Stacy Moran. That must have been tough to watch especially since the incidents were under your supervision."

"It wasn't easy no," he said. "But I knew Spencer Reid could handle the situation as he has handled numerous other more difficult situations."

"You think highly of him don't you?" Lang said.

"He is one of the best agents I have had the privilege of personally supervising."

"It must have been difficult seeing him leave."

"I had already moved on to another assignment, so the good-bye weren't as intimately difficult."

"I bet you still missed seeing him around DC though."

"I did but I also knew how much he loved Miranda and that being with her mattered more than anything to him."

There was a pause in the conversation.

Lang stood up. "I'll let you get back to work. Have a good day Director."

"Have a good day. Mr. President," he said and left.

…

"So the Commander in Chief wanted details about my relationship with Spencer," Miranda said from an airport terminal.

"With very little subtly," he said. "He sees you as a threat I believe."

"Well that is a sign my campaign is doing well if the president is paying attention to it," she said.

"You don't sound pleased."

"I'm just rattled," she said. "I had an encounter with the King of the Hill. He wants me to use Spencer more."

"Spencer isn't someone to use Miranda. He is your partner and deserves a voice in all discussions relating to him and the campaign."

"I know but it is more complicated when the order comes from the King."

"I thought the Queen was the most powerful piece on any chessboard."

"There is something called Queen sacrifice for material advantage. I am replaceable Hotch."

"Play to win Miranda but not at the sacrifice of _your_ king."

"Kings can't be sacrificed Hotch,"

"Which further enforces my point."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Thirteen:

"Carl Sagan once said 'We're made of star stuff,'" Reid said in a Des Moines high school auditorium. "What that means is that elements such as the carbon and nitrogen in our bodies was made in stars over four billion years ago."

"That is very interesting Dr. Reid," Miranda said. "But why does that matter? How is that useful information outside the classroom?"

"I'm glad you asked dear," he said with a smile. "Because we as humans are not the only things that are made of star stuff. Plants, animals, and the air we breathe comes from stars that exploded billions of years ago. We are turning the very unique elements that make us into new toxic combinations that threaten to destroy our planet."

"'Destroy our planet.' Aren't you being a little dramatic honey? The worst that is happening is that the world is getting a little warmer. Now you're from Nevada and I'm Florida so we both know something about handling the heat."

"But there is more than that. Polar bears are on the verge of extinction. Our dependence on livestock for food has increased the level of methane in the atmosphere."

"But I like my hamburgers!" she said.

"Not as much as my garlic chicken," he said.

There was some laughter.

"Let's get back on your global warming tirade," she said. "What else is making the world end?"

"It is making the ocean more acidic. Cyclones are becoming more common and extreme weather changes are causing havoc to crops."

"Okay wait one second, my dear hubby," Miranda said suddenly. "You have PHDs in math, chemistry, and engineering. Why should you be lecturing us about global warming? You're not a climatologist."

"You don't need to be climatologist to care about global warming or have PHDs for that matter. I studied this on the side using common resources that can found through google searches or your website," he said with a wink.

"Thanks for the plug dear," she said.

"Anytime," he said.

"This concludes our discussion, now it's time to open it up to you. What scientific questions do you have for my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid? How about you first?"

She pointed to a man wearing suit and glasses who was slightly bald.

"Do you think creationism should be taught in the classroom?"

"I think it is up to the state to decide how and whether creationism should be taught alongside evolution," he said diplomatically.

"What about creationism only?" the man asked.

"I believe that children are entitled to the best scientific evidence available," he said. "And I believe that evolutions provides more answers that creationism can. I'm not say creationism shouldn't be taught, I simply believe the state educations system should decide."

"Do we have another question?" Miranda asked. "How about you?" she said pointing to the young woman in a T-shirt and jeans with a red braid.

"You're a man of science particularly chemistry," she said. "How could you allow yourself to get addicted to drugs?"

"It was not by choice," he said firmly. "What happened that resulted in my addiction is in a sealed casefile. I could face some sort of penalty for revealing any information."

"Next question," Miranda said. "How about you?" She said pointing to the middle-aged woman in a suit with thick curly dark hair.

"Who do you admire most?"

"Saanvi Khanna," he said. "The Prime Minister of India. She is a noted young philosopher who grew in one of the poorest parts of parts of Mumbai to become one of the strongest voices in global politics with regards to climate improvement"

"She is a great choice," Miranda said. "But what about me?"

"She didn't ask who I loved the most," he said and took her hand. "She asked who I admired the most."

"Okay how about one last question?" Miranda said. "You in the back." She said pointing to a young man with short blond hair wearing blue coveralls.

"How can I get involved in the fight against global warming?" he asked. "I'm just the school custodian."

"Don't ever say 'just' about yourself," Reid said. "You're here because you wanted to listen. The next step is to go online and learn more. Talk to your friends about it and consider small changes to your life-style. Nothing big. Every small change counts in the fight to slow the process of global warming."

"Thank you!" Miranda said and audience stood up and applauded them.

Once they left the stage Miranda hugged him deeply. Reid hugged her back breathing in her scents.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered.

"I know and you're too good for me."

"Play to win," he said.

"Play to win," she repeated and said to herself: _At any cost._


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

CNN: "Mornings with Joyce and Jeremy"

"So yesterday we had a rare glimpse into the relationship between congresswoman Miranda Reid and her husband Spencer," Joyce said. "Those two looked quite lovey dovey especially when they didn't think there were any cameras around."

"Yes, it shows she has a softer side. It's a wonder she hasn't brought him around more as a contrast to her sometimes chilly exterior. I mean the kids are probably okay with a sitter more than once a month. We've seen other political families do it."

"But I don't think any family has had two geniuses under one roof."

"Which raises the question of why they aren't in boarding school. It is probably a more suitable atmosphere if they don't feel comfortable leaving their kids with family all the time."

"That is a good point."

Fox: "The Morning News Andrew, Amy and Broderick."

"So Spencer Reid doesn't admire our own president the most. How un-American is that?" Amy said.

"Extremely," Broderick said. "Mike Lang came from a working-class family and put himself through law school. There is a something very noble about that and Spencer doesn't seem to grasp it."

"What about that hug after the event, did that look staged to you?" Andrew said.

"Extremely staged," Amy said.

CNBC: "Waking Up with Tara, Sam, and Johnny"

"So Miranda Reid's other half Spencer gave a brief talk on climate change followed by a tense Q&A session. I thought Spencer did quite well," Sam said.

"I did too and it showed a lot of nerve naming the Indian Prime Minister as the person he admired the most," Tara said.

"They seemed to have a good rapport too," Johnny said. "Though it seemed a little too rehearsed."

"There has been pressure for Spencer Reid to make an appearance on the campaign trail and that is what we got," Tara said. "Which isn't bad."

"It highlighted a closeness with her husband we have not seen before," Sam said, "This is something that might help her in the polls."

Fleming turned off the computer monitor in the hotel room in Boise. Miranda put her head on the table. "Must we watch Fox every time we have these sessions?"

"You need to see all the viewpoints," she said. "How is Spencer?"

"We talk about the kids," she said. "I tried to apologize for not telling him about the photographer but he doesn't want to hear it."

"You did what you needed to do Miranda," Fleming said. "I checked with our finance manager. We received twenty grand after that event was shown on TV. The powers that be are pleased."

She sat back up. "Well that's lovely news."

"Miranda," Fleming said seriously. "What happened to Reid that got him addicted to drugs?"

"You're really going to ask me that?" she said, shocked.

"I need know so I can protect you better. I saw Spencer's first reaction. He wanted to bolt the stage before composing himself. This is going to keep coming up and I don't know what he is re-living every time it is mentioned. It will stay between us."

"He was tortured," she said. "He has told me all about it and the least horrific part is the drugs."

"I suspected as much. Now tell me, is the man responsible behind bars?"

"He's dead," Miranda said. "He was never in jail."

Neither of them said anything.

Fleming touched her hand. "Thank you," she said. "I'll protect this information with my life."

"Leak this to press in any way, shape, or form and I will use every resource I have to make your life miserable."

"I expect no less," she said.

…

Howe only beat her by two points. Roberts was eight points behind. Howe declared it a resounding victory. Miranda thanked her team for getting her this far vowed to take the fight New Hampshire. Roberts declared himself the underdog and said welcomed the fight to take on New Hampshire.

Reid congratulated her via face-time. "You did it honey and it was terrific. The kids can't wait congratulate you."

"Spencer I'm really sorry," she pleaded.

"Miranda, you're going to do things on this campaign that I am not going to like," he said seriously. "One photo-op isn't the end of the world. Next time tell me and I can layer it on some more."

"It had to look spontaneous," she said weakly.

"I'll show you spontaneity on the next stop," he said with a wicked grin. "I'll see you new Hampshire."

"It's a date," she said and fell back. She hoped that it would get easier.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fifteen:

Lewis pointed to a map of Florida.

"Four children have been abducted from these areas. Within five miles of the dump site, the UNSUB picks up another child. No signs of sexual abuse but there is evidence they were bound and malnourished. They were also all found wearing orange jump suits."

Reid used a laser pointer to outline the pattern. "It looks like the UNSUB is heading here next."

"Are there any leads?" Vaughn Penn asked.

"Nothing substantial, the jump suits appear to be hand-sewn to fit the bodies. Which suggests the UNSUB already has another target picked out."

Reid was reading the file. "Different pick up locations. Different ethnicities. Alternating between boys and girls. Age range of eight to fourteen. The only common pattern are the jump suits and the range of the dump sites."

"The period between abductions is decreasing," Lewis said. "It was six months for the first child, the four and a half for the second. We're down to two weeks before the next abduction."

"I don't particularly want to think about what he is doing to the kids during that time," Penn said.

"I need all of the ME's notes," Reid said. "We're missing something important."

Lewis smiled weakly. "I knew I could count on you Reid to help us."

"Penn I need the south conference room with a white board, printer—"

"Take anything you need," Penn said.

Reid suddenly looked at his watch. "I was due on a plane to New Hampshire twenty minutes ago."

"I wouldn't be asking you to stay if I didn't need you," Penn said.

"I know and I'm sure Miranda will understand."

"Don't count on her campaign to though."

…

"This is outrageous. An embarrassment," New Hampshire Senator Joe Canfield said in the hotel conference room. "How could your husband not show up for an event where you and _he_ are the highlight attendants?"

Miranda was busy checking her phone messages while wearing a green ball gown. "Sometimes his job takes priority."

"Miranda this is _the party_ I am hosting for you. You said your husband would be able to show and suddenly he can't. Is he really that camera-shy?"

She knew she should be more careful about her words as Canfield was a Powers that Be. But Reid explained children's lives were at stake and she was losing patience with him.

"He is really that busy," she said.

"What did he say he was busy with?"

"An on-going investigation," she said.

"Miranda you need to win New Hampshire to stay in the race," he said. "Your husband helped you last time. You need his help now."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Senator, I am the one running for president. My husband has a very important job that I would not ask him to give up for the world. I can handle a ballroom myself if I have to. Now I need to prep my remarks for the event."

Canfield still looked angry but left without saying another word.

Fleming had been watching it all.

"That could have gone worse," she remarked. "So what are you going to do to make up for your husband's absence?"

"Rent a pony?" Miranda said. "That was all he was going to be at this event. Something to show off to a bunch of wealthy people."

"Would you care to elaborate to me about what your husband is doing?"

"Nope," she said.

"We still need something," Fleming said. "Something buzz-worthy to come out of this event."

"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something."

"You really are calm under pressure."

"Proof that I can handle knowledge of the nuclear launch codes?"

"Very funny," Fleming said. "I'll leave you to your notes."

…

"I'm sorry my husband could not be here tonight. He is currently tied up in a major case at the FBI Orlando office. What I can offer is the story of our first date:

As typical for him he was running late and I also happened to be running late. You know ladies, how we spend so much time primping and prepping to look perfect. For our first date I spent so much time on my makeup that I was running five minutes late. We had chosen a place called The Charles, a place so swanky that if you missed your reservation by ten minutes they gave your table away. So I was running in my stocking feet from the car to save our reservation. At the table I touched up makeup and waited fifteen minutes for him to show up.

He shows up coved in paint. Blue paint. His hair, his face, his suite coat all covered in paint. After all that primping and prepping he comes in covered in paint. Tears were in my eyes as I burst out laughing.

He started to turn red under all that paint as he explained that coworker's house was close to the restaurant so he decided to wash up there. Before he left the house he tied his shoe at the exact moment his coworker's two-year-old decided to give him a hug. The toddler had been playing with finger paint and thought it was funny to cover him in blue paint. His coworker was mortified. But Spencer knew he was running very late so he decided to leave the house looking a like a smurf.

Once I stopped laughing I told him he was excused to wash himself up. I quietly followed him and when he was in a spot with better lighting I called out his name. I took the picture then and there I have kept it on every phone I have owned since then. It always gives me a laugh when I needed it.

I'll be around to around to share the photo to anyone interested. Have a good evening everyone!"

Miranda looked down and saw that Joe Canfield grinning. He was pleased. She stepped off the stage and he took her arm.

"You are more phenomenal than I have ever given you credit for."

"Thank you senator."

…

"You saved the event by describing our first date?" he said.

Reid was up to his elbows in files as he had face-time with his wife. He couldn't help but smile at her wearing the earing he gave her.

"It was a pretty memorable first date."

"You also shared that photo of me from all those years ago?"

"I also got many comments on how incredibly cute you looked with longer hair."

He laughed a little in spite of all the sadness he had surrounded himself with for the last several hours.

"Did you mention the detail of how your lips had blue specs in the end?"

"No!" she said. "That would have been embarrassing!"

They both began to crack up. Reid had had a long day with no end in sight. Seeing Miranda blush just made him laugh and remember everything that was good in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Sixteen:

"I don't know who looks worse, you or I," Miranda said during their face-time session the day before the New Hampshire primary.

Reid hadn't shaved in a couple days and there were bags under his eyes. It had been two days and six hours since he started sifting information and only a few theories had surfaced.

"Appearance matters less in my job," Reid said. "I just wish I had more information, theories, something—"

"Remember you're not in a vacuum Spencer," Miranda said. "Look to others for support. I know you can do this."

"Thanks for the faith, but I'm not sure faith is enough."

"Just try honey," Miranda said.

"Good luck on the primary dear," he said.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Just take care of yourself."

"And the kids," Reid said. "The kids."

"The kids are fine with my parents. They're joking that who needs PBS or a newspaper when Alex and Rachel are over."

"I'll have to make it up to them."

"We will when we're in the white house," Miranda said hopefully.

"Yes we will," Reid said. The projections of a democrat winning still weren't good.

…

The break came early in the morning. Reid had poured himself a fourth cup of coffee that night when something hit him. A traffic stop west of Tampa where cocaine was being smuggled in toy dolls. He remembered seeing a similar toy doll found in a backpack left on the spot where ten-year-old Carla Goodwin was abducted. It was for her cousin who lived down street. He researched the history of the doll as a toy and how drug smugglers were using them. Names began to pop out as he continued his research into different smugglers and dealers. Reid kept looking for someone who fit the profile.

Then a pair of names popped up. Calvin and Daria Prince. Daria was a seamstress in a town twenty minutes north of Orlando. Calvin was a semi-truck operator who was suspected but never convicted of drug trafficking two years ago. They posted incendiary comments on social media about the state of today's youth. A ten-year-old stole his parent's gun and shot out the Prince's windows barely missing Daria and killing the pet bird. It wasn't much but it was more than what he had several hours ago.

He couldn't sleep as he waited. He played chess. Calvin Prince didn't own the truck so all the police had to do was ask to company to cooperate in the investigation. For the first time in a long time Reid was desperate for a miracle.

He had finished his fourth game when a call came in.

"Spencer," Lewis said on the verge of tears. "We caught them. There was blood and bodily fluids in the truck. Calvin tried to run but we caught him. His wife was hiding at her sister's home. Penn's team found everything including the orange fabric and the name of their next victim."

"Who?"

"Thirteen-year-old Linda Clark."

"Can I call my wife?" he asked. "Just to tell her there is one less child abductor on the streets."

"We're going to have a press conference at noon so go ahead. Just tell her to keep the news to herself."

"I will, thank you Lewis."

"No thank you Reid, for everything."

…

"We need to ensure the future of our country is a bright one!" Miranda said to a cheering crowd. "I need your help not just on primary day but on every day after that in order for the future we want is made real!"

Her phone vibrated. It was Reid. It had to be important. He usually had her appearance schedule memorized.

"I know with your help and your input I can achieve great things for my country. I also know when I need a moment to reflect on what is important. Right now this call from husband is important."

She stepped off the stage under the glare of her staff. She called him back.

"We found the people responsible," he said sounding exhausted and excited at the same time.

"That is the best news imaginable," she said.

"I'll let you back to your rally."

"I love you Spencer," she said.

"I love you Miranda," he said and hung up.

Miranda jumped on the stage.

"Winning this primary would mean a great deal to me but not the world. What means the world to me is knowing that there are people out there like my husband who want to protect what we hold most dear. It is not just the FBI. It is every form of law enforcement that has sworn to protect this nation and stand up against hatred in the world. I am only a politician trying to make a difference. There are people out there who are making a difference. With your help I want to try to do something that makes a difference in a way that equals what they do. Thank you and God Bless America!"

She shook hands as she left the stage.

Fleming followed her off the stage. "Are you going to tell me what that deviation from the program was about?"

Miranda was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think you'll find out soon enough."

…

"So who's going to tell the congressman he pulled the red file too soon?" Jason said as they sat in a Concord hotel conference room waiting for Roberts to come in.

"Only someone with a death wish," a junior staffer said. This earned him a few small laughs.

The media specialist was resting her head on her arms on the table. "What are the odds he's going to make us fight to Nevada?"

"He doesn't have the money," his chief of finances said. "We can barely afford this hotel."

"I thought that was what Best Westerns were for," Jason said.

"We'd have to take a bus all the way," he said.

Roberts entered the room and leaned on the table.

"Thank you for your time and support. I'm afraid this is the end of our campaign. We fought hard and we came close to winning a few times. The system you could say was rigged against us from the start. We did our best and we should hold our heads high.

Now for our last challenge we need to break the news to our loyal supporters…"

…

Mike Lang watched Miranda Reid who was positively glowing with energy from her double-digit win in New Hampshire. Lang knew that wasn't the only reason she was beaming New Hampshire. Her husband didn't just uncover a child abductor, he found an adult trafficking ring. Calvin Prince had been using his truck to abduct children for torture in his basement and also abducted adults for private bidders. Both he and his wife were facing the death penalty.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said.

His chief of staff appeared. "The King of the Hill ordered Roberts to shut down his campaign. Howe will stick around until Nevada to raise awareness for issues relating to state. But for all intents and purposes, Miranda Reid is their nominee."

Lang turned off the TV. "Good. We start strategizing tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the support. I could use a review to makes sure this story is going in the right direction.

Chapter Seventeen:

"Hi Diane," Reid said as he approached his mother in the sanitarium.

"Don't 'Diane' me," she said. "It's Mom and always will be Mom," she said and went over to give Reid a hug.

Miranda approached her. "Hello, Mrs. Reid," she said.

"Who is this?" Diane asked.

"This is my girlfriend," Reid stuttered. "You remember Miranda right?"

"Oh the Floridian blonde," she said. "Sorry I forgot your name."

"It's alright," she said.

"So have you talked my son into moving to the swamp lands yet?" she asked as she sat down.

"He's still on the fence," Miranda said.

"Spencer you're usually more decisive," she said.

"It's a big decision Mom," Reid said sitting down.

"So how are things here?" Miranda asked.

"The same as they've always been," she said waving her hand. "Nice try in getting off topic. You should know by making him move to Florida, you're separating him from his whole family of friends. Making new relationships is not easy for my boy and you're asking him give up an entire lifestyle."

"I think I can handle it," Reid said.

"What you think and what you do are two different things. If and when you do move down there you may not think of it so highly."

"I'll make sure he doesn't lose contact with his friends in DC," Miranda said.

"I love my son's letters and I know he can't come to see me all the time. I wouldn't want him to. His friends however are going to think differently and wonder whether you are worth it," she said pointing her finger at her.

"Mom!" Reid said. "I love Miranda deeply. I know my team will understand if I choose to go to go Florida with her."

"If they love a tenth as much as I do they'll miss you."

"Honestly, the conversation is making me uncomfortable and I want you to have a good evening with your son. I'll see you later Spencer."

"Bye Miranda," Reid said waving.

"Good-bye Miranda," Diane said with a touch of menace.

Once Miranda left Reid said: "I know how you feel about her, now I would really like to talk about something else."

"If you insist then," Diane said. "I did a new analysis of Chaucer's poems and found a few themes I had missed…"

…

Reid found Miranda on the bed looking at her tablet.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he said in return.

"Did you have a nice time with your mom?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "She had been working on a new research paper on Chaucer."

"That must have been an interesting discussion," she said.

"It was," he said but didn't elaborate.

She got up and rubbed his shoulder. "You got her into a study that preserved her memory of who you were to her. Forgetting me isn't the end of the world."

"But our kids," he said.

"Our kids know that deep down they have another grandmother who loves them."

Reid turned and hugged her. "I wish after all these years, she knew she had a daughter-in-law who loved her."

"Me too Spencer," she said as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "Me too."

…

Howe was gracious in defeat. Miranda won sixty-seven percent of the vote. He thanked his staff and the voters. He promised to keep fighting for a brighter future for America in his own way and how he wouldn't let the people down.

"It was a good campaign," Howe said to Miranda over the phone. "I wish Roberts hadn't been around to muck up things with accusations and against your husband."

"Me to governor," she said.

"So do you have any VP candidates in mind yet?"

Miranda knew what he meant.

"My campaign has a list a mile long but I haven't had a chance to really look at it."

"I know, the campaign has been hectic. So take a good look at that list maybe add a few of your own if they aren't there."

"I will sir. Have a good night."

"You too Miranda," he said and hung up.

Fleming, Reid, and Geena had been listening in.

Fleming rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a profiler to know what he was angling for."

"Howe would make a fine VP candidate," Miranda said. "But I'm not looking for 'fine.' I'm looking for 'good.'"


	18. Chapter 18

Hi. I know people are busy and have lives. I work random hours and am underemployed so I have a good amount of time on my hands to update like a maniac. If you could just drop a few words, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Chapter Eighteen:

"Eduard Gomez would make a great Vice President," Alex said as he, Rachel, and Reid ate lasagna. "As the California Attorney General he prosecuted those cut corners on building safety standards and went after corruption in the governor's office.

"I like Alicia Emeril," Rachel said. "She fought for equal pay for women in the state of Louisiana."

"She's woman," Alex said. "Male voters won't respond to an all-female ticket."

"But it would be an empowering statement," Rachel said.

"Statements don't equal votes," Alex said.

"Says you," she said.

"Says statistics from the latest research—"

"Kids, mom hasn't decided on who her running mate will be yet," Reid said. "She won't make a final decision until after Super Tuesday and will announce sometime after that."

"It's Gomez," Alex said.

"Emeril!"

"That the end of the discussion," Reid said. "Now Rachel tell us about your trip to the science center…"

…

"I have one more senator and a governor to interview before I make my decision," Miranda said to Gomez while they sat in her DC office. She was doing some "paper work" while in DC at the exact same time the state attorney general's conference was being held.

Gomez at forty-six was the father of three girls ranging from eight to seventeen. His wife was a civil rights advocate. There was certain level of humility about him as he grew up on food stamps and helped his raise three younger siblings when their mother died suddenly when he was ten. He wrote a book about his life and it made it to eighth on the best seller list.

"So," he said pleasantly. "Do you mind if I ask where I rank?"

"Number one," she said casually. "I'll be honest you were in my top twenty when I announced but went to five when you after took down a large network of online hate groups that had been active since two thousand ten."

"So how did I make it to number one?"

"I consulted my campaign team. Look we both know how this works. You have all the qualities I'm looking for to balance the ticket. You have access to minority groups that I don't. You also can't deny your wife also has an incredible list of credentials."

"So you think she'll outshine me?" he said with a smile.

"If it weren't for the establishment intent on having someone from an elected office she'd be my second choice."

Gomez sat back. "People have always said you were honest and liked to cut to the point."

"The honesty part might be a little exaggerated."

"So where is this chess set people say you keep by your side at all time?"

"In my top left drawer," she said. "I don't keep it out of the time. The point of playing chess by yourself is to refocus your mind to develop new thought patterns."

"It sounds like what my wife does at yoga," Gomez said.

"You're first person who sees it as a level of meditation then," she said. "So are you interested in the job?"

"I'll have to talk it over with my wife," he said.

"Of course," she said. "I'll need an answer in three days. Or after the ball the AG is hosting tonight."

He smiled as he stood up. "They say you're the smartest person in Capital Hill."

"Have a good evening Counselor," she said standing up.

"You too Congresswoman," he said.

…

"So she literally said you were her number one choice?" Calista Gomez said as she stepped out of her shoes in their hotel room.

"She didn't mince words," he said undoing his tie. "She said you'd be her second choice if you'd been elected anywhere.

"Clever woman, complimenting me to get you on board."

"What do you think Ava will say?"

"Being driven everywhere. Having a mall evacuated so she can go shopping with her friends, I think she'd love it."

"She'll have to make new friends first," Calista said.

"I think the perks of being in DC's inner circle will outweigh everything," Gomez said.

"She isn't always as shallow as you think Eduard."

"I never said that."

"But you think it sometimes."

"Well Isabel and Teresa will be fine with the decision I think," Gomez said.

"You really want this don't you?" Calista said. "It didn't even occur to you until that list leaked three days ago."

Gomez rubbed his wife's back. "Miranda is much more charming than some people give her credit for. There is a good chance we'll lose but we will while trying to make a difference and that means a lot to me."

"You sound a little naïve," she said.

"I know."

"But that is what I love about you," she said as she turned around to kiss him.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, I'm slashing and burning my political story. I do this from time to time.

Chapter Nineteen:

Miranda was looking at speech notes while on the campaign bus to Cleveland when Fleming approached her.

"Congratulations," she said. "You got your first A-list celebrity endorsement."

"What am I sports figure or a brand of soda?"

"Both," she said. "Lila Archer wants to host a donor's event for you the next time you're in California."

"Oh, she's an old flame of Spencer's," she said casually.

A few heads turned. Fleming stared at her.

"Two-time Oscar winner Lila Archer Reevis dated Spencer?"

"Well he saved her life some twenty-odd years ago, and they kept in touch. He even went down to see her for a proper date. In the end, they both agreed they were better off remaining friends. They stayed friends for a couple years until the letters dried up and it just stopped naturally."

"Has he contacted her recently?"

"No, he told me six months into our relationship and I confessed to briefly dating a Dolphins back-up quarterback."

"Which quarterback?"

"Don Warick, he's in the Canadian League with a wife and twins. I haven't seen him in years either."

"Any other relationships I should be aware of?"

"Nope," Miranda said.

"Well, we're visiting her in June. Tell your husband to make a call if there is any awkwardness that needs to be taken care of. I don't want the press to get wind of this."

"Understood," she said.

…

Reid took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he fired. Two shots to the head. Two shots to the chest. He repeated the rhythm for five minutes. When he took his headphones off, he looked to the left and saw Penn watching him.

"You know your firearms qualification hasn't expired. What brings you down here?" Penn said as Reid walked over to him.

"I felt I needed the practice," Reid said with a shrug.

"Reid we've known each other a long time," Penn said. "I can guess when you're lying."

"I don't generally like guns but I see them as a necessary tool. I won't carry a gun when I'm out with Miranda but I want to feel like I can protect her if necessary. Why are you down here?"

"Reid, I know you're afraid. Your life is about to be put under a microscope. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I know I'm not the BAU but you can trust me."

"Thanks, Penn," Reid said. "You've been a great friend."

"It goes both ways my friend," he said. "Both ways."

…

"Tell me Spencer when did the word campaign take on a political meaning?" Miranda said with a sigh while via face-time.

"The earliest references to it as a political term come from the British in seventeen thirty-nine. The term campaign trail comes the eighteen eighties. Why?"

"Just hearing you be smart relaxes me some times. I can always count on you to have all the answers."

"Not all the time," he said.

"Rough case?" she asked picking up on the frustration.

"No, nothing for you to worry about," he said.

"I'm here for you if you need me," Miranda said. "You know, that, right?"

"I do," he said assuredly. "It will be alright. Goodnight Miranda."

"Good night Spencer."

Reid turned off the monitor and fell back into his chair. So many people were offering their support yet he never felt so alone. He shook his head. It was late April. He needed to relax and find peace if he wanted to stay strong for the rest of the campaign.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

On May second, they assembled in the Roosevelt room prepared to work. It was the first official campaign strategy session for Mike Lang's team. His campaign manager Patricia pulled out the portable projection screen.

A picture of Miranda appeared.

"So, Miranda Reid, the presumptive democratic nominee for president of the United States. What do you think of her?"

The staff turned to Lang. "She seemed nice from my recollections of meeting her," he said. "Nothing exactly stood out about her. I have heard her name a few times when it came to passing legislation, but again nothing noteworthy."

Patricia nodded. "The old saying 'it's always the quiet ones,' applies here. She is not the loudest voice in congress, but she more than makes up with it in political savvy."

His chief political strategist Connor was reading through his notes. "Sir, I've noticed something about her style. Her speeches, her campaign promises, everything is positive."

"She's afraid to attack you sir," Patricia said.

"How could you say she is afraid to attack me?" Lang said. "I am her opponent. I expect attacks."

"Never forget she is typically considered the smartest person in any room," his chief of staff Roderick said. "She knows she can't beat you sir with your current poll numbers."

"What does that have to do with not attacking me?"

"The first time she goes after you directly in a speech, every media outlet is going to point out flaws in her logic," Patricia said.

"So, we need to get her on the offensive," Lang said. "By attacking her first. How?"

Patricia clicked on her remote and a series of bullet points appeared.

"None of this is particularly damaging," Lang said. "She voted like a democrat. Her issues relate to her district. She is as hard to attack as I am."

"A pair of squeaky clean candidates," Connor said mildly. "I thought those days were behind us."

"There is dirt on everyone," Patricia said. "Reid doesn't play well with energy lobbyists. Her big platform is the environment and that has gotten her in trouble and cost her some votes. Not everyone is a tree-hugger."

"She is uncooperative," Lang said. "Anything else?"

"The ice has melted slightly around her persona," her communications director April said. "But she can't be 'America's Mom' and 'the master,' at the same time."

"Which brings her personal life public," Patricia said. "She is a motherly figure but she can't relate to her kids that well."

"I thought we agreed on no personal attacks?" Lang said.

"So, we're profiling, not attacking her. She has probably done the same to you. Or her husband has. Reid is exceptionally bright but she is no genius like her two children and husband. Spencer Reid did a remarkable a job at that interview but she is going to need to keep re-enforcing that perception of how intelligence doesn't matter in her house."

"Her kids are already smart enough to hold cabinet positions from what I've heard," Roderick said.

"Her husband is too smart to be president," another voice said.

All eyes turned to Paige, the press secretary.

"If you want to affect change, this is not the best job," she said. "It takes a lot of political maneuvering and compromising of values to get things done. Spencer can see the world as a chess board the way Miranda does but he chooses not to. He focuses his attention on one person or situation he can help at a time."

"Very perceptive Paige, thank you," Lang said.

"Sir we don't have to be the ones to leak attack ads on her family values," Patricia said. "I know of groups already planning to do so on your behalf."

"And if tell them not to?" Lang said.

"They may not listen," Patricia said.

"How about turning this into chess game now," Connor said suddenly. "You both run respectable campaigns. You attack her minor flaws and she attacks your record because that is what you do to an incumbent. Then it comes down to the debates. She makes an impressive showing because she will be coached extremely well. But it won't be enough and she loses by a respectable number of votes. We'll learn from our mistakes and you get to prep your republican successor."

"Is that what the King of the Hill really wanted?" Lang said. "For Reid to lose?"

"We building a list of people we think he wants to run next cycle. Unless Miranda does something astonishing you will win Sir."

"But that is no reason to rest laurels," Patricia said. "This still needs to be a serious campaign. Any sign of smugness will hurt you because Reid's best strategy is to consider herself an underdog against you. Connor's, right there is no easy road to victory but that does not mean Reid isn't going to try and relatively recent history has shown us that anything is possible."

"Everyone one here has a valid point," Lang said. "I think if we keep a clean campaign we should be fine then."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Lang was hosting a relatively casual press conference during the first week of June. He announced his intent to continue to expand tax cuts for the middle-class while and giving tax credits to growing businesses. It was nothing exactly news-worthy so he knew the reporters would seize the opportunity to ask the questions he wanted to hear.

"Do you think Congresswoman Reid has a chance at beating you in the election?"

"I think the congresswoman is an excellent candidate for president," he said. "She has all the right credentials. However being a candidate and being president are two different things. I wish her the best of luck and let's let the people decide."

"What do you think of her positions on reducing tax credits for businesses who invest in energy resources that harm the environment?"

"I think Reid needs to see the bigger picture. The environment is an important issue but it can't be the only issue. Businesses depend on these natural resources and sometimes there are no other alternatives."

"Would you say you share common ground in wanting to reform the tax code?"

"The way she wants to reform it would only complicate things for the average American. My plan will simplify for both businesses and the average American."

"She wants to invest more money in education, what are your thoughts?"

"I think we are only just seeing the results of my education initiatives I set up during my first one hundred days. What Reid has yet to understand is that you can't throw money at an issue in order to try to fix it. You need analyze it first and then carefully apply resources where necessary."

"She has also tried three times to push for additional spending for the VA. Why don't you think she has been successful in getting any new funding?"

"Reid is a very intelligent woman but sometimes I don't think she knows how to work with the other side of aisle. She gets too fixated on certain issues such as environmental reform that she can't get other legislation to pass."

"What are your thoughts on her being called 'the master' on Capitol Hill?"

"I think names like that should be left inside the doors of the Capitol. I don't know what they call me in there behind my back."

There was some light laughter.

The press secretary stepped forward. "This concludes our press conference. Have a good day."

"And God speed," Lang added with his brightest smile.

…

Miranda and Fleming finished watching the press conference in silence.

Miranda sighed. "You know I deeply respect the president and consider him a worthy opponent but some days I just want to smack at that cheesy grin off his face."

"But it is his signature smile," Fleming said sarcastically.

"Only _he_ thinks it is charming. And Lang is right. He doesn't want to know what we on Capitol Hill call him."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"The Powers That Be will find a way to kick me out of congress if I reveal their secrets."

"Back on topic: This is the closest the president has come to going on the offence."

"So he knows I'm afraid to attack him. It took him long enough to do something about it."

"Which means we're going to need to start going negative also. Are you ready for that next step?"

Miranda took some notes. "I knew there would be a time and a place for it. Let's get some writers and draft some new rhetoric."

"You sound very calm despite having to go into uncharted waters with regards to campaign tactics."

Miranda looked out the window of her Florida district office. "I'm home. I get to see my kids and husband every day for a few days. I can't complain too much."

"Just don't get used to it. We also need to plan some campaign stops for you to do with your husband and we have the Archer event."

"He has no problem with the Archer event. Every other campaign stop, he is just going to do because he loves me and I love him more for it."

"There are few men in this world like your husband you know that?"

"There none like my husband and I know it and I consider myself extremely lucky."

…

 _They were swimming in the water off the coast of Marseille when Reid grabbed Miranda and kissed her. She kissed him deeply in return. Their bodies were intertwined in the water. Reid preferred visiting the museums but at that moment everything felt perfect._

 _Reid pulled back briefly and saw that Miranda had turned into Lila Archer. She pulled him closer and kissed him._

" _Stop," he tried to say but she kept kissing him. He found himself kissing her back._

 _They were back in her pool. She would not stop kissing him as he grew even more uncomfortable._

" _Lila please," he said as he pulled away. "I'm a married man!"_

 _But that didn't stop her and he couldn't stop kissing her._

Reid woke up gasping for air.

"Dreaming about Lila Archer Reevis were you?" Miranda said.

They were in a hotel just outside Los Angeles. They were going the event Lila was hosting, today Reid saw looking at clock. It was six a.m.

"Yes," he said sheepishly.

"Were you dreaming about kissing her in the pool?"

"She started it and was I that loud?"

"I'm sleeping less than two inches from you dear," she said. "I liked the part where you shouted you were a married man."

"So you're not mad?"

"More amused than anything," she said sitting up. "Look you admitted she was your first intense kiss. I can't blame you for still dreaming about her especially since we're seeing her soon."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too Spencer. I'm glad I'm a sound sleeper. You don't want to know what I would shout out about my exes in my dreams."

He laughed despite tried to kiss her again but she stood up.

"Another time dear. I have a strategy session at eight-thirty followed by a meeting with the local politicians. And you have to study up on your celebrities."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a sigh.

"You can sleep in if you like," she said. "Just try not to have any sexier dreams of Lila Archer Reevis"

"You're not going to let me live this, down, are you?"

"If you keep blushing like that, no" she said with a smile.

…

"So, your dipped five points in the polls after your first speeches attacking the president in Indiana and Missouri," their pollster said. "Nothing to worry about too much at this point in the campaign."

"Not too much?" Miranda said. "A few speeches shouldn't ruin my campaign."

"What the polling shows us is that we need to be more strategic about how we attack the president. He is well-liked and that can't be emphasized enough."

"So, let's draft some more speeches with a more positive angle," Miranda said. "Describe the common ground we share and how my vision for America can be better than his."

The pollster smiled. "That is exactly what you need to do."

"Thank you, Danielle," she said. "We'll start the process tomorrow while in New Mexico."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said and got up to leave.

Geena stayed behind.

"You seemed slightly distracted during this session," she said.

Miranda knew better than to lie to her chief of staff.

"We're visiting my husband's sort-of-ex who happens to be a Hollywood movie star. I didn't think it'd get to me but it does."

"Are you jealous? Worried old feelings might erupt?"

"Not really. Just, I don't know, tired. Lila Reevis-Archer should be the last thing on my mind when I have so much to do."

"It is just one party," Geena said calmly. "Just work the crowd and try to enjoy yourself."

"I will and I am so glad you and Fleming are coming as my wing women."

"It should be fun," Geena said. "I've always wanted to meet James Torrin."

"I'm glad you'll have fun."

"You never know, you might too."

…

Miranda was wearing a green and yellow dress with a halter top. Reid thought she looked stunning but could tell she was exhausted under all the makeup.

"I never should have stacked my schedule the way I did," she said applying some last-minute makeup under her eyes.

"You still look beautiful and think of all the sleepless nights that you had with the kids and managed to work efficiently the next day."

"I was younger then," she said. "Right now, all I want is a nap."

Reid rubbed her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"You always know what to say," she said.

"That's what I'm here for."

"We're here," the driver announced.

Lila's current home was even larger than he imagined. He'd seen the photos but they didn't do it justice. The driver dropped them off at the front of the house where a butler was waiting.

He opened the door. "Welcome the Reevis residence. The Reevis family will be meeting you in the ballroom. Allow me to show you the way."

"Thank you," Miranda said.

They were guided through a hall covered in artwork that Reid estimated were worth a total of a million dollars. In the ballroom, there were at least fifty guests waiting. They parted and then Reid could see her clearly.

She was wearing simple V-neck pale blue dress that sparkled slightly. Her hair was cut so that it was just off her shoulders. Next to her was Benjamin Reevis with sandy-brown hair and on his other side was sixteen-year-old Elaine Reevis in a purple dress.

Hand in hand Miranda and Reid walked together. Miranda smiled and waved slightly to other people and Reid tried to do the same.

"I feel like a queen," Miranda muttered in his ear.

"You look like one," he said.

This made her smile.

They finally approached Lila and her family.

"Congresswoman Reid," she said formally. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Miranda said. "Thank Mrs. Archer-Reevis for inviting us to this stunning party."

"Please, its Lila," she said turned to her family. "This is Ben and Elaine. This is Elaine's first big party. She was desperate to meet you."

"I think you're amazing Congresswoman," Elaine said. "You're so poised and all you've done in Congress is incredible."

"Thank you," Miranda said blushing slightly and turned to Reid. "Lila I believe you've met Spencer."

Lila let out a laugh. "Met him, he saved my life! It is good to see you again Spencer."

Ben extended a hand. "Thank you for saving my wife all those years ago," he said.

"You're welcome," he said awkwardly.

"I think I've take up enough of your time," Lila said. "Let the party begin!"

She clapped her hands and people began to gather around Miranda and Reid.

Miranda shook hands and made small talk while many asked Reid how he saved Lila's life. He kept the story simple and said a stalker who knew Lila was on the verge of stabbing her when he managed to talk her out of doing so. Many were impressed by his bravery but he claimed only to be doing his job. Elaine called him a hero which made him only blush more.

The party continued and dinner was served. Miranda and Reid were separated at that point. Reid was seated with an actor who was going to star in a movie about FBI agents and wanted to pick his brain about the details of his work. He gladly obliged while Miranda appeared to be sitting with a couple who worked as fashion designers who were offering their services to her. She was smiling but he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself.

Later, in the party Lila and Reid found themselves alone in a small nook in her home.

"Well," she said with a smile. "Look at us! I think we both did pretty well in the relationship department."

"I do too," he said. "Elaine is a lovely young woman."

"Thank you. I hear your kids take after you."

"Both of us," he said. "It may not make the headlines but they take after both of us."

"I believe you."

"It never would have worked out between us," he said suddenly. "We're just too different."

"I know," she said. "But we tried and it was worth a try."

"I agree."

"Good luck Spencer, on everything."

"You too, Lila."

He then walked away with the satisfaction of getting the closure he'd wanted years ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

They were in a hotel in Colorado. Fleming was looking for Miranda and ran into Geena.

"We have a rally in to go to in twenty minutes. What is she doing?"

"Throwing a fit," Geena said simply. "The Powers That Be tabled her environmental legislation bill until January."

"What is she, five?" Fleming barked. "We need to get going!"

"Don't you get it Whitney? This bill was important to her platform. It is a signal that the Powers That Be don't think she can win and are now actively sabotaging her."

"We still need to campaign," Fleming said. "I'm going to her hotel room."

"Or you could give her another ten minutes to cool down."

"Geena, I know you've been closer to Miranda than I have over the past decade but I still know what's best for her."

"Do what you want Whitney," she said icily. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Geena walked away without saying another word. Fleming marched down to Miranda's hotel room. She knocked impatiently.

While Miranda appeared dressed for the rally, her hair was a disheveled and her cheeks were flushed.

"Didn't Geena warn you not to bother me?" she said angrily.

"I came anyway," she said and looked around.

The room was a mess. Pillows were strewn everywhere and the bedspread was balled up. Notes were scattered all over the place and her purse was in the middle of the bed.

"Wow, you really know how to throw a tantrum," Fleming said.

"I was promised that legislation in exchange for running in this election," she said threw gritted teeth. "My husband and I have fought more frequently in the past year than we ever have. I'm growing even more distant from my children and I haven't slept well since this circus started!"

"What about getting Spencer back in DC?"

"If the odds weren't stacked against me before, they are now even more. Spencer can do math and plays chess. We can't win Whitney!"

"So, are you just going to quit fighting?" she asked with anger. "Tell Gomez not to bother joining the ticket? You can't drop out."

"I KNOW WHITNEY!" she said in burst of fresh rage. "I need to see this through. Now leave me ALONE! I need to calm down alone. You're not helping things. Please go before I yell some more and attract attention from other guests."

"Okay," Fleming said quietly. "I'll see you in ten minutes," she said and walked out the door.

Fleming walked in to the small sitting area in the lobby where Geena was with a tablet sipping a cup of coffee. She sat down next to her.

"You know I hate to say it when I'm wrong but I will on occasion admit it. You were right Geena, she does need her space."

"Thank you," Geena said.

"I knew her as a young congresswoman who was only driven by her job. I forget sometimes that she has a family to consider and campaigning can be draining."

"I know, which is why we need to work as a team as much as possible," Geena said. "No more fighting?"

"I'll try," Fleming said.

…

"If Reid can't get the legislation she values the most on the schedule, what hope does she have in getting things done in the White House?" Lang said to a cheering crowd in Cleveland. "She may be an excellent strategist, but she needs the help of others to get things done!"

"I have proven that I can work with Congress. I can appeal to both sides of the aisle. I consider myself something of a strategist too and I think my record shows it better than hers. I will continue to make inroads with the Democrats and show that I am the president of the entire country red state or blue."

The crowd cheered some more and he basked in it. He let it continue before saying farewell.

"Thank you and God Bless America!"

He shook hands and stepped off the stage and continued to shake hands as he walked to the bullet-proof motorcade waiting for him. Lang took a seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well," he said. "I forgot how exhausting this stuff can get."

"It is only the beginning sir," his chief of staff said.

"The Powers That Be gave us a great gift," Lang said. "Remind me to return the favor to the King of the Hill after the election."

"I thought you didn't like using their Capitol Hill names," his campaign manager said.

"Inside this the Beast, yes. Outside no, but when the name fits it fits."

…

"So, is it true your neighbor is Christopher Wells, the famous geophysicist?" Alex asked Isabel Gomez over dinner.

"Is he the guy with all those weird instruments all over his yard?" Ava asked.

"They're for measuring electromagnetic energy," he said impatiently. "Just because you don't know what it is doesn't mean you should just label it 'weird.'"

"Excuse me for not being a genius for not knowing such stuff," Ava retorted.

"Kids," Miranda and Gomez said at the same time.

Alex turned to Miranda. "Christopher Wells is an incredible scientist! He was named one of the top scientists of the year by Time magazine."

"Alex, Ava wasn't insulting Wells' work. She was just trying answer your question," Miranda said. "Now let's change the subject. Calista tell us about new children's education initiative you're working on to help them understand what is going on in the world right now?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "It is all about raising awareness through cultural awareness. Spencer, I hear you know a variety of languages and cultures. Cultural awareness would be an interesting platform for both of us to campaign on together."

"Yes, that sounds like a great platform to campaign from," he said.

"I'll set up some dates and you two can work together, at some point," Miranda said.

"That sounds like fun," Calista said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The annual BAU picnic was different this year. For one thing, security had been set up to the point where the Secret Service had a perimeter around the park. Another thing was with the team's blessing, the Gomez family had been invited to join in. It had been three days since Miranda had announced that Gomez was her running mate and her polling was up by six points. There were also camera crews surrounding the perimeter so everyone was escorted into the park in black vans.

"I'm lucky they didn't want to check all the food for poison," J.J. joked as she set up dinner.

"Then we're in big trouble if you messed up my mother's pasta recipe," Calista said to Gomez.

"That was ten years ago!" Gomez said.

"At the family reunion!" Calista said. "He was nearly kicked out for ruining mom's famous recipe."

The team laughed. It was nice to have some fresh faces at the picnic. No one knew if they'd be staying for next year but the team chose to remain hopeful.

…

"The future is ours to improve," Gomez said at a rally in Pennsylvania. "We can do better and with Miranda as our leader and your help we can get things done in ways no other president has done before. I believe in American and you should too!"

The crowds cheered. Miranda came on stage.

"I believe Eduard and I are the future. I believe the greatest days of America are ahead of us. With improved education reform, more support for our veterans, and improved environment measures, we will be unstoppable in our ability to do well for the United States and the world! Your support is invaluable to us! Thank you for your time and let the progress begin!"

There was more cheering as they left the stage. Gomez and Miranda shook as many hands as they could on the way to the bus. They even managed to take a few selfies and signed some autographs.

Gomez took a seat on the bus. "This is getting more fun and less nerve-wracking with each stop."

"I know," she said. "It can be fun."

"Then why do you look so miserable?" he asked in a serious tone.

Miranda didn't say anything.

"I was a prosecutor, Miranda. I didn't get where I am without knowing when someone was desperately trying not to show they were phoning it in."

Miranda groaned a fell back into her seat. "Ever since the Powers That Be tabled my environmental legislation I feel as though I'm fighting a steeper uphill battle. Putting you on the ticket has helped but I have other things to worry about. Alex got in a fight at genius camp. Spencer reported that Rachel showed up at home wearing makeup for the first time. Spencer sounds more frustrated than ever."

"I know what the kid-raising part is like," Gomez said. "It isn't easy but you get through it and I see the way you make a point to call home every single night."

"You do too. What's the difference?"

"I'm not afraid to show how tired I am."

Again, Miranda didn't say anything.

"It's okay to be human Miranda. Tell Spencer what is on your mind and maybe you two can clear the air a little."

"Or we'll just fight," she said.

"Fighting can be good if everything is put on the table and hashed out."

Miranda looked out the window. "I knew this was going to be a long race but I never thought it would be this exhausting."

"We'll get through this Miranda," Gomez said assuredly. "And we'll make it to the White House."

She let out a hollow laugh. "Sure."

"We can do great things together Miranda," he said.

"Ah, New York City," Gomez said while on the bus there. "The last time I was here I took the kids. We saw a play, played on the keyboard at FAO Schwarz and visited Chelsea Piers."

"That must have been exhausting," Miranda said.

"We flipped a coin, my wife got to sleep for twelve hours straight and then it was my turn."

"I took my kids when they were eight and ten. We visited the Met, planetarium, and saw an opera. I counted my blessing when they fell asleep half-way through the opera."

Fleming appeared from the back of the bus.

"No time for touristy things this time around. You get to sleep in a real bed tonight and then it is speeches at the Democratic Women's Organization for Miranda, Gomez you're speaking to the Politicians for Diversity. Then you're visiting a community center together and finally you'll be the guests of honor at an event at the Algonquin."

"Imagine if we switched events in the morning," Gomez said with mischievous grin.

"I'd swat you both on the heads with a file folder followed by lecture and let the media rip you apart."

"She meant every word she said," Miranda said with a grin.

"I don't doubt it," Gomez said.

…

Miranda had gotten good at playing the part of a presidential candidate. So much so that she sometimes she forgot she was merely "phoning it in" as Gomez said. Still her mind never drifted far from her husband. They barely spoke yesterday during their face-time session as she spent most of the time talking to Rachel. At least he said "I love you," at the end. It was something to hold on to.

Gomez charmed everyone he met at the event. Some of the donors were used to seeing Miranda by now so he was something new and different. They spoke lightly about politics and shared brief, pleasant stories about their kids. It was a successful night.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear as they entered the elevator.

"We're a team Miranda," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Miranda was in Raleigh watching the Republic National Convention coverage while Gomez was campaigning in Manchester. She was watching it with Geena, Fleming, and a few other staffers in a suite they had reserved for the occasion.

"I believe we have never been stronger!" roared Lang. "We have fought hard to get where we are. We have avoided conflict and advocated peace. The economy looks better than ever. I promise to serve as commander in chief with more vigor than ever. This our time. Our time to succeed and grow together. Thank you and God Bless America."

"I scored double bingo!" Miranda announced. "God was free space though."

"Why couldn't we have turned this into a drinking game?" one of the staffers said. "We don't have any major events scheduled until the afternoon."

"I have a firm rule of not having staffers hung over during strategy sessions," she said. "Which is why half of lower core staff is being kicked out tomorrow."

Geena looked at the balloons falling with disgust. "It sounded more like he was taking a victory lap than anything. No new ideas, just stay the course and hope for the best."

"You can get away with it when you're leading by nine points, ten depending on which news station you're watching," Miranda said.

Miranda stood up. "Thank you all for watching with me. I hope you all took some notes. We start developing new ideas tomorrow and keep pushing forward. Good night."

Some of the staffers thanked her as they said goodnight. She smiled graciously and closed the door after Geena left. Fleming was still in the room.

"What's on your mind Whitney?"

"Why are you so cheerful lately?" Fleming asked bluntly.

"You have to stay in good spirits during this time. It is important for morale."

"You know what I mean Miranda," she said pointedly. "What happened during the twelve hours where you evaded most of the secret service and went home?"

"Feeling too tightly-wound, I went home and had wild and crazy sex with my husband."

"You're lying," Fleming said. "You looked like you had slept more than you have in months."

"I needed to be there for my husband Whitney," she said. "He's going through a rough patch and I just wanted to be there for him for once and have a heart-to-heart with Rachel."

"You're still holding back something from me," she said.

"I'm entitled to my secrets Whitney. Besides I'm back and I feel better. Isn't that what's important?"

"Just tell me ahead of time the next time you decide to pull a stunt like that," she said as she walked to the door.

"I didn't know you cared so much," she said sweetly.

"Losing my candidate would kill my chances of running another campaign."

"I love you too Whitney."

"Goodnight Miranda."

…

Alex and Rachel stood in the entrance of the Great Lakes Science Center.

"We have the whole place to ourselves?" Alex said in awe.

"You'll have the Secret Service with you at all times," Miranda said. "Plus a few guides if you want to talk to them. But other than that, the place is yours."

The kids looked to Miranda and Reid with huge grins on their faces.

"Thank you!" they said in unison and ran off.

"I claim the first floor!" Rachel said.

"The second is mine," Alex said.

The secret service trailed after them, some looking annoyed, others delighted.

"You know most kids would have killed to have access to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on the other side," Miranda said.

"Not ours," Reid said.

"I couldn't be happier for them," Miranda said.

"So, what should we do?" Reid asked.

"Review your speech for the convention in the auditorium where a special guest is waiting for the kids," she said.

"I can't believe you managed to arrange all of this," he said.

"The museum manager claimed it would be good for business to say the democratic nominee's children wanted to run through the building. The place doesn't get the same press as its hipper neighbor."

As they walked into the auditorium Miranda asked:

"Are you sure you're okay leaving work behind for a while?" she asked carefully as secret service followed them. "You could always rehearse elsewhere."

"I have been doing nothing but work for two weeks and I think I have done all that is required of me for now. I need a break from the job Miranda and you need me at the convention."

"I noticed we had another circle of security added last week. Do you have any idea what that is about?"

"No, I don't," Reid said.

They found renowned cosmologist and science educator Alden Roth waiting for them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Congresswoman Reid and Dr. Reid," he said waving at them. He was known for not shaking hands, something Reid appreciated.

"We're giving the kids two hours to run around the place," Miranda said. "Then you get to test your knowledge against theirs."

"I look forward to it," he said cheerfully.

"So, Spencer, why don't you do a quick rehearsal of your speech? We'll try to be as loud we can when we applaud you."

"Sure," he said nervously.

Roth laughed. "I get the jitters to when I speak while at cocktail parties and scholarly events alike. Just try to talk naturally and we'll enjoy the event."

"Talk to me Spencer," Miranda said. "Talk like I am waiting to hear every word you say because it draws me closer to you."

"I think I like wife's idea better," Roth said. "Speak like you're reading a love letter to your wife. Speak from the heart and you'll be fine."

"I will," he said drawing a deep calming breath and began:

"Miranda is everything I have ever wanted in soulmate. She is brave, intelligent and has a big heart.

…

"She is the woman of my dreams. My hero and the mother of my children. I could not ask for a better wife or mother. I only hope that I am the person who fits perfectly in her heart."

"I believe that my wife should be president because she values people above everything. She wants what is best for everyone, rich or poor. I believe our future depends on how we treat each other and there is no better example than in how I have watched Miranda care for each person she meets. We should all aspire to be something like my wife.

Her platforms are bold and exciting. She believes working to slow the devastation of climate change is instrumental to improving the lives of everything on this planet. Miranda also believes that the more we educate our children about these important issues, the more they can do to ensure that work she does is guaranteed to live on in the generations to come. Climate change is not something we can continue to ignore. Something has to be done about it now.

Tax code reform is not the most exciting platform in the world but it in equal need of being addressed. We need to make it easier for everyone to understand. Confusion only leads to further distrust of the government. We can do better with regards to fixing the tax code and we can do that with input from everyone.

Support of the VA never gets enough attention. We think by adding money to their budget is enough. What is needed is more education for counselors. I worked with a veteran for twelve years. The dreams still haunt him. The war never ends for them and neither should compassion for the people who have given so much for our country.

Thank you for your time and if I can one last thing: I love you Miranda. I love you deeply. You fell in love with my chess moves all those years ago, and you captured my heart in the time we spent together that followed. Regardless of the outcome of the election, you are my future and the only place I want to be is by your side with our kids. Goodnight everyone."

This brought every member of the crowd to their feet. The applause was deafening. Miranda appeared with tears in her eyes and hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek and they held each other.

Fleming and Geena were waiting the wings. Geena laughed as tears were in her eyes.

"I liked how he went off-script. That is going to be one tough act to follow," she said.

"People have claimed that Spencer is the brains, while Miranda is the heart," Fleming said. "I think people have had it wrong."

"So, do you think we can win now?" Geena asked.

"No," she said. "But Lang is going to have to try harder from this point on."

"Let the real games begin then."


	25. Chapter 25

Hi. I took a hatchet to this story because I thought I lost my grip on the plot. If it is too political, find another story. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

They were in Orlando practicing debates. The convention had cut Lang's lead down to five points. Reid was watching Miranda and he could see she was getting frustrated. She attacked every question with vigor and showed up the various stand-ins that were used. At one point, she paused made eye-contact with him. She felt like she had lost.

Her campaign manager sighed impatiently.

"You're doing fine Miranda," Fleming said. "Just one more round of questions."

Miranda glared at her. "It doesn't matter WHITNEY!" I've already lost," she said furiously. "Five points is too much to try to gain in this length of time."

"So, are you going to just give up?" Fleming said. "A lot of people have dedicated a lot of time to this campaign."

"I'm just tired," she said.

Then it hit Reid. It was a risk, but was what his wife needed to hear.

"Miranda," he said. "What about the King's Gambit?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. Then she smiled.

"I love it," she said.

"Really?" Reid asked.

"I'm tired a being a pawn," she said fiercely. "I'm done playing games."

"Would someone care to explain what you two are talking about?" Fleming said.

"I'm going to sacrifice everything," Miranda said excitedly. "Everything for you."

"We'll see where life takes us from there," Reid said. "It is time to make new rules."

"For how to win?" she asked.

"What winning means," Reid said.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation."

Reid turned to Fleming. "We're going to play the King," he said with a smile.

…

Lang was quickly reviewing notes before the first debate. His chief of staff was with him in a prep room.

"She's going to play it fierce Sir," Roderick said. "You need to look calm and treat her with respect."

He nodded. "I know."

An assistant appeared. "Sir, Reid's camp has a new energy to it. It is kind of surprising."

"She's probably just having fun," Lang said. "Reid ran a great campaign. It promises to be a great show."

The assistant didn't look convinced. "We'll see."

A producer appeared. It was time.

Lang got on stage and saw Miranda. The assistant was right. She was glowing with a new level of energy. They both stepped forward and shook hands as camera flashes went off.

"Good luck Miranda," he said with his signature smile.

"You too Sir," she said with a little more energy.

They took their positions behind podiums and the microphones were turned on.

"You will each be given two minutes for your opening remarks," the moderator Tim Barber said. said. "Mr. President, we'll begin with you."

"Thank you, Tim. And thank you, Octavian University for being such a terrific host for this historic event. I believe America has never been stronger. Our path to greater growth has never been clearer. I feel I have done my best to be the leader you need me to be and I think I am the only choice going forward. Give credit where it is due in that Congresswoman Reid ran a terrific campaign. But I believe my record shows that I am the person who can do the most in guiding this country through and good and bad times during the next four years. Thank you."

"Your turn congresswoman," Barber said.

"First I'd like to echo the acknowledgements made by the President. It feels great to be here and I am glad to have you Tim as our moderator. This is indeed a historic moment," she paused and took a breath. "Because I am going to share with you an ugly truth about politics that Lang nor I want to acknowledge. I want edto run for president but not against President Lang. But William Snyder "the King of the Hill," wanted me to. He threatened to ruin my ability to push legislation if I didn't run. By admitting this I might be losing your vote, but polling shows I already have. It is time to make a difference. President Lang, I will not accept your credit because I am not done running the campaign and you have not seen fierce from me yet."

Lang looked into Miranda's eyes and saw it. The fury of being stuck in a no-win situation. She willing to risk angering the king to finally gain some choice in her future. It was a risk and he admired her for doing so despite himself.

"Mr. President the first topic is the environment. You have one minute."

"Staying on topic," he said with a warm smile. "I think we can do better and I have plans and that more feasible and well-rounded than what the congresswoman is proposing. Measures that are more likely to be implemented by congress. Yes, we need to invest in clean energy and we have and will continue. We will also continue to monitor the effects of climate change. We are doing everything we can at this point."

"You're turn congresswoman."

"When people die while your president, you mourn them. But who mourns the Iberian lynx or the Sumatran Orangutan? You made a deal with Congressman Coyne to use climate statistics from Barwell communications, whose CEO you golf with on the weekends to back your case to not further limit our eco footprint. In the three year since you made that deal these animals have gone extinct. You may have not killed those animals but you played a role in their deaths."

"I'm not an animal killer!" Lang shouted before he could stop himself.

"Every time you refuse to do something meaningful about the environment you are slowly killing some form of life Sir," she said confidently.

Lang was angry now. He deserved more respect. He demanded it.

"Are you really here to commit political suicide because you can't win against me?"

"I plan on changing what it means to win Sir. The business projections were positive even before you came into office. You promised to "give" an executive order to the finance chair if he used his influence to burry and dispute these projections until after you won."

Barber looked like he wanted to intervene but Lang wouldn't have it.

"You're going share ever dirty secret about the hill aren't you because you can't win. How petty."

"What is petty is that we make these deals that affect our country in ways that only work to OUR advantage. Not the people. Yes, I am going to figuratively burn down Capitol Hill. It is time to start fresh. Let the people the decide this election!"

Miranda turned demurely to Barber. "I'm sorry Tim, about the interruption. Where were we?"


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Reid and Miranda were sipping coffee in the strategy room in Las Vegas the next day. They could not stop smiling at each other.

Fleming appeared with a stack of newspapers. She put them on the table.

"Beholden to No One," Fleming read and then picked up each paper. "'All or nothing.' 'Going Scorched Earth.' 'Fearlessly Fierce.'"

"I like the third one," Miranda said. "You have such a nice smile honey."

"Thanks," he said.

Fleming glared at her. "You do realize by pulling that stunt you have lost any trust you had from your peers by sharing every detail you knew about the backroom dealings in Congress?"

"I was fully aware of the risks," Miranda said.

"Even if you were to _become_ president, you would have no friends to turn to get legislation passed."

"I wouldn't go that far," Miranda said. "The King has made some powerful enemies I can use."

Fleming put her hands on the table between Reid and Miranda.

"What is with you two?"

"I'm going to finish my term in congress and then leave Whitney," she said peacefully. "If this campaign has shown me anything, it is to value what is closest to the heart."

She gasped. "What about your constituents?"

"I already have a successor in mind."

"Then you're moving to DC, aren't you?" she said turning to Reid. "To be with your family."

"I didn't ask Miranda to give up her seat," he said. "I have always wanted what was best for the family."

"Losing puts our lives in political limbo," Miranda said. "I want out. It is what is best for the family."

"Polling has shown wrong Miranda," Fleming said seriously. "We've seen that in the past."

"The situation and context are different," she said. "Right now, I am only three points behind. I can win or I can lose. Years ago, the rules of the game changed drastically. I intend to do it again by stop being 'the master' and start being Miranda Reid."

"So, what is your strategy now?" Fleming asked. "To throw out the rule book entirely?"

"Just revise a few things," Miranda said.

"Whitney," Reid said seriously. "I know we've put you in a situation you've never encountered before. You can leave if you want, with no hard feelings."

"Seriously?" she said. "Things are just getting interesting. I can't decide if I'm witnessing a train wreck or a victory. I am going to see it through to the end of the line."

Staffers began pour in. Miranda stood up as everyone took seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming along on this journey especially since some might argue this campaign has gone completely off the rails."

She turned on a projector with a picture of Gomez on it.

"Historically, no one pays attention to VP debates. Roy Tanner is a barely recognizable name as he stays in the shadows and comes out only to make Lang look strong on foreign policy from time to time with his military experience. But as a former senate minority leader, he has a variety of secrets I intend to share with Eduard."

She rubbed her hands together and a smirk appeared.

"Who would like to get our VP on the line to start sharing?"

Everyone on her team smiled.

…

"I told you before, Mike I don't know how many secrets of mine she might know," Tanner said.

Lang was pacing around the oval office.

"Pretend she knows all of them. How damaging are they?"

"I used my sway to reverse some of the environment protection measures made by the previous administration. But that is common knowledge with some basic googling. I fought against putting caps on PAC money. I made the argument that more money didn't needed to be spent on the VA, but instead reforming the process."

Lang swore. "All of her pet causes. Why didn't you bring this up before Roy?"

The aging former senate minority leader stood up. "Because you didn't ask Mike. You rarely care about my opinions on anything. Now you're expecting me to clean up your mess after you did poorly on your debate. I'll stand by you, Mike not out of respect to you but out of respect to the office I was sworn to serve."

He walked to the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a debate to prep for."

He didn't say goodbye.

Lang swore again. "I suppose it's too late to replace him."

Roderick, who had been sitting on the couch passively, spoke up.

"You know she has you on the ropes Sir," he said in his gentlest tone.

"I'm still ahead in the polls," Lang said tightly.

"Polling doesn't always equal anything," he said. "She has the momentum and she knows it. You need to use that against her."

"How?"

"Let go of the VP debate and make sure Tanner knows you respect him and can't begin show how much you appreciate his hard work. Don't let your anger show in the next debate. Act like the underdog. Show you have soul. I know you can still win this Sir."

"I _will_ win this," Lang said forcefully. "This is my office and I won't let her have it."

…

It was the most-watched VP debate in recent history. Everyone wanted to see what secrets Gomez was going to divulge. But instead, he attacked the vice president's military record. He attacked how he failed to support the policies implemented by the president. Gomez did not say anything about his time in the senate.

"Aren't you going to mention anything about my work in the senate?" he asked angrily.

"I don't think any of what you did in the senate is relevant to the issues at hand," Gomez said steadily.

The state attorney general summarily dismissed his years of work on the Capital Hill. Tanner couldn't contain the look of rage on his face.

The debate ended a few minutes after that. Miranda was beaming. Lang also put a good show of smiling at his vice president. But internally, he was fuming.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 _He was staring up at the single lightbulb. His mind dizzy. He barely knew where he was or how he got there. He wasn't home. He wasn't with Rosa. He looked at his hand. How did his hand get bandaged and why could he barely feel the pain? The knife. In his hand…_

" _I'm not weak," he said. "I'm not weak," he repeated. "I'm not— "_

"Spencer!" Miranda shouted.

He sat up and looked around. They were in a hotel in DC, preparing for the next debate.

"Mexico?" she asked.

He merely nodded.

She turned and hugged him tightly.

"It's over," she said softly into his hair. "No one can ever hurt you like that again."

"It still feels only like yesterday," he said.

"But it's not," she said firmly. "Today you have a wife on the verge of winning an election or committing career suicide. You also have a pair of kids who are probably awake by now arguing over the how real the movie they saw with J.J. was."

Reid hugged her back harder.

"I love you so much, Miranda."

"I love you too, Spencer."

What happened in Mexico would haunt him for the rest of his life, but with his team and his family by his side, the nightmares would never take over reality.

…

Miranda dropped by her office to pick up a few things. Congress was technically in recess, but she wasn't surprised to find the King waiting in her reception area.

"Hello, Miranda," he said pleasantly.

"Senator," she said respectfully. "I wish I could stay and talk but I am only going to be here for a few minutes."

She unlocked the doors to her office. Snyder followed her in.

"It must take a lot of time to compile all that information to use against the president," he said.

"Not really," she said. "I keep it all organized in my head."

"Prepared to use against anyone?" he asked.

"Prepared to keep it safe," she said as she went to her desk.

"You know I though you respected this office more than what you did at the debate," he said looking around.

She began to open drawers.

"I still respect the office Sir. My way of showing it is just a little different."

"You really want to win, don't you?"

She looked up.

"I still believe I can't win," she said. "I have been behind in the polls for too long. It is currently too close to call. That isn't enough to win."

"Then why reveal all those secrets?" he said, letting the irritation in his voice be heard.

"Because I wanted to prove I am beholden to no one!" she said forcefully. "I told you I did not want to run and you threatened to make my life difficult for the rest of my term. If I am going to lose, it is going to be on my terms."

He looked taken aback. Then he smiled. "You're not going to run for congress, again are you?" he said.

"I'll spend the next year fighting for every piece of legislation I want passed and I will fail. But I will make my voice heard," she said. "I am not the Master anymore, I am simply Miranda Reid."

He clapped lightly. "You know I can't let you win now."

"It is up to the people Sir," she said.

"I know a lot of people," he said confidently.

"Let the best candidate win," she said.

"We'll see," he said and walked out of her office.

Miranda plopped on to her chair and sighed.

…

"Try not to pace around so much," Fleming said as they rehearsed. "If you do you might look like a shark on the cameras."

"I know," she said. "What's the next question?"

Fleming looked right at her. "How about we take ten?"

The other staffers nodded and filed out.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"The King dropped by my office and told me he wasn't going to let me win," she said taking a seat.

"Can he really do that?" Fleming asked. "Rig an entire election?"

"He can mobilize his supporters in the House and the Senate to get their constituents to vote a certain way or not vote. You have no idea how far his power goes."

"Ignore him for now. What else is on your mind?"

Miranda hesitated.

"We're friends at this point Miranda," Fleming said gently. "What is it?"

"Spencer dreamed of Mexico," she said.

"We're lucky Stacy Moran didn't bring that up in the interview," Fleming said.

"The story had been picked over by the press enough at that there was no point in digging deeper," Miranda said rubbing her eyes.

"Miranda," Fleming said approaching her. "He's doesn't need saving."

"He's my husband, Whitney, I don't what to see him get hurt anymore that he has."

"He needs your love and support, but he doesn't need you to feel responsible for him. He has survived a lot of storms."

Miranda looked up at her.

"That is what I need. My husband is my hero. We're not going on the attack tomorrow Whitney. We're going to answer the questions and we're going to humanize me a little more. Lang's strategy is going to be to look calmer. I am going look at how far I've come and say I would be nothing without my husband's support."

Fleming look at her watch. "Yes, we only a half hour left of debate time, but let's throw out the playbook anyway. It has worked before."

"Admit this is fun."

"I hate you sometimes."


	28. Chapter 28

I could use a review to see how am I doing with this story. I know I made a lot of changes and I hope it worked.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Lang was walking wife Eve and Roderick to the stage.

"Just stay calm you'll be fine, honey," she said sweetly.

"And stay on point. Don't let her drag you off topic," Roderick said.

"I will," as they approached the stage. "Thank you and now let's show Miranda Reid how a real debate is won."

He hugged his wife and then approached Miranda. They shook hands. Her smile never wavered and neither did his.

"The first question is for you Mr. President," the moderator Sara Bryers said. "It comes from David Cornel. Mr. Cornel?"

A man in his mid-fifties in a suit jacket stood up. "Mr. President, are you planning to change the health care laws to make it easier for access for people like me?"

"Excellent question David," Lang said with a warm smile. "I have several proposals planned that should make it easier to access health care. I believe it will get through both the House and the Senate with little trouble."

"It is your turn to respond Congresswoman."

"Thank you for coming David. I have seen drafts of his proposals. They are well though-out and show great sensitivity to the needs of the average American. What you and the people at home need to remember David is that while we have our differences we still want what is best for the American people."

Lang was taken aback by this approach. She could have torn apart those proposals easily with what she probably know about his campaign's ties to pharmaceuticals. But she was play nice instead. He would have to show her what really _nice_ was. Lang smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"The next question if for Congresswoman from John Hawkins. Mr. Hawkins?"

A man in his early thirties stood up.

"Congresswoman Reid, where do you stand on the issue of enhanced interrogation methods such as torture?"

She paused less than half a second. Lang could tell she was thinking about her husband.

"The majority of research has shown that enhanced interrogation methods such as torture do not yield useful results. I stand firmly against using these methods as they are dehumanizing and erode our values when have to resort to these tactics."

Lang realized in that moment how badly he wanted to win. She should be down by eight points not by a slim margin of error. He wanted to show the world who Miranda Reid really was.

"Mr. President?"

He looked up.

"You're response Mr. President."

"I'm sorry Sarah. Thank you for the great question John. I was just thinking of how while degrading, they do yield some results. You know that personally don't you Congresswoman?"

He knew it was a risk but if she physically attacked him it would be worth it.

Miranda blinked. She slowly stood up.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am sorry we won't be able to get to more questions but at this time I am going to forfeit the debate. For those wondering, President Lang is referring to how my husband was compelled to reveal a "sin" while being tortured by a sadist."

She approached him. "You have lost all my respect, Mr. President. I will not debate you. This is the last time we will be in the same room. Do you have anything to else to say to me?"

"I'm sorry I offended you," he said calmly. "It was not intended as attack on your husband but merely me observing that you know more about enhanced interrogation methods than you let on."

She turned and face the audience. "Thank you for the apology Sir, but the damage has been done. Good night everyone."

Miranda waved and walked off stage.

Not a single person spoke.

"Mr. President," Bryers said. "Do you have any additional comments to make."

Lang was a politician to the core, he knew the art of backpedaling perfectly.

"I am sorry I offended the congresswoman in a way that she felt she had to walk away from the chance to speak directly to you the people. If I had known my simple remark would have offended her in such a way I wouldn't have said it. While I respect her decision, I feel she is denying the American people a chance to show how she can handle a discussion in a reasonable way. I was looking forward to continuing our debates as I believe they are part of the foundation by which presidential candidates are elected. Again, I am sorry I offended her and I wish you all a good night."

There was a smattering of applause. Lang smiled and nodded. He waved and shook hands with members of the town hall and then went and shook hands with Bryers. Her smile wasn't particularly broad.

"Have a good night Sara," he said.

"You too sir," she said in a low tone.

His wife waiting just off stage. He hugged her and they walked out the main area hand in hand.

Secret service escorting them through a back hallway.

"Don't you have anything to say dear?" he asked politely.

"Not here honey," she said sweetly.

They went into the limo waiting. Roderick was inside. Once the door was closed the drive began his wife and his chief of staff turned and glared at him.

"What were you thinking!?" they both said at the same time.

"I wanted a win," he said timidly like a scolded schoolboy.

"You really thought Reid was going to smack you for going after her husband?"

"It could have worked."

"It blew up in our faces," Eve said.

"I thought I salvaged the situation," he said more firmly.

Roderick turned to Eve who glared at him.

"I think he's delusional too!"

He never heard his wife say things about him like that.

"Eve!" he said.

She looked like she was ready to explode.

Roderick broke the tension.

"Patricia has agreed to stay on board out of loyalty to the party. She can't guarantee, how many of her staff will do the same."

"I'm sure she'll come up with something to do during the time when final debate would have been held. I trust."

Roderick and Eve exchanged a look.

"I think that enough strategizing for tonight," Roderick said. "Let's all just go to our respective homes and sleep on what happened tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea," Eve said.

No one spoke for the rest of the ride home.


	29. Chapter 29

I hope you enjoy this. Please consider reviewing this story.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Geena, and some of the other core staff were awake early and eating in the hotel dining area the next day. It had been a long night of speculation and strategy but the adrenaline was still running high.

Fleming approached them with a cup of coffee and a newspaper and took a seat.

"Well that was interesting," she said to no one in particular.

She held up the front cover of the newspaper. It was a picture of Miranda and Reid embracing just after she walked off the stage. The headline was: "Husband First."

"They are adorable," Geena said.

"A great power couple for the White House," one staffer said.

"Don't let either of the Reids hear you say that," Fleming said. "Remember they said they're still treating this like a tight race."

Geena finished eating. "So, what do you think, Almighty Campaign Leader? Was the president hoping she'd slap him, or he honestly thought he could get away with saying something that offensive?"

Fleming sipped her coffee first. "I reviewed the tape last night. If you look at one frame, you'll see it. The desperation, the anger, this is a man who has it all and wants to keep it. He wanted her to slap him as a guarantee that he would still be the person in charge."

"Why is Patricia Fielding standing by him?" another staffer asked.

"Loyalty runs deep with her," Fleming said.

Geena looked at the newspaper. "At the debate, she could have shut him down with a single measured rebuke, but instead she took him and the whole process down with him. So much empty air time now."

The chief media strategist spoke up.

"They are probably going to host a collage debate where they give a topic, and use taped footage of the candidates answering them in various interviews and rallies. It's what I would do and I'll put out my feelers later today."

One staffer just sat back.

"This is all nuts. Everything, from the Lang's personal attack to the fact that we don't have another debate to prepare for. We have to create a whole new schedule."

Fleming put her cup down. "If there is one thing that hasn't been highlighted enough throughout this campaign among the staff it is this: The Congresswoman loves her husband unconditionally. She will do everything in her power to protect him even when he doesn't necessarily need protecting. He also loves her back and supports her in every way imaginable. There are so many ways that debate could have gone but in the end I think she made the right decision. She should not have to share the stage with a bully, even one known as 'Mr. President'"

Geena smiled. "I'll raise my empty coffee cup to that. To Miranda and Spencer Reid. Let their love take them to the White House."

Everyone raised their cups.

"To Miranda and Spencer Reid."

…

"Dilaudid is a pain medication of the opioid class," Alex said knowledgeably. "It is derived from morphine and legally known as a narcotic."

Reid nodded. "I was drugged with it by a man named Tobias Hankel who had a multiple personality disorder."

"Also, known as a dissociative identity disorder," Alex said.

Miranda noticed Rachel wasn't saying anything. Tears were leaking down her chin.

"Daddy's fine, Rachel," Miranda said soothingly. "He occasionally attends meetings to manage the exposure to the drug, and he has to watch what medications he takes. Other than the he's fine."

Rachel rushed in Reid's arms.

"But why did they have to hurt you to get that information out of you, Daddy?" she said between sobs. "Why were you hurt so much before we were born?"

"I don't know Rachel," he said calmly. "I don't know."

"Dad?" Alex said. "Are sure you're alright? Reminders of such painful memories can trigger bad dreams, among other things."

"I'm going to be fine son," he said. "I have all of you by my side. We're a family and we'll get through everything together."

"Family first," Rachel said between hiccups. She let go. "Family first."

"That's right honey. Now let's begin to pack. Our plane home leaves in about five hours."

Alex looked out the window.

"Will this be our home, one day?" he asked.

"We'll see," Miranda said.

Twenty minutes later Reid and Miranda went into their adjoining hotel room. Reid collapsed on the bed. Miranda joined him.

"I can't believe we had to tell them about Hankel," Reid said.

Mirandas snuggled up against him.

"I thought they handled it well," she said.

"Time will tell how well they processed all of it."

"They're strong like you, so they should be okay."

Reid stared up at the ceiling.

"I truly hate the President."

"That makes two of us."

Reid turned on his side.

"So, what is your campaign going to do?"

"I told them no celebrating. We'll see how well they listened. Then it is campaign stops until Halloween. Then it is a fight until the finish."

"Do you think you will now?"

"I'm still not sure. That is all I can say."


	30. Chapter 30

Hi. I could use a review. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm getting close the finish line.

Chapter Thirty:

"A man who thinks he can personally insult my husband does not belong in the White House!" Miranda roared. "President Lang has presented himself as the model of humility and kindness. There is nothing kind about what he three days ago, he has shown himself to be a bully. You all know how much I hate bullies."

There were more cheers. Miranda kept smiling. "The future is bright because we depend on each other to be the best person we can be. Lang may have been a prime example but not anymore. The world would be better without his leadership!"

…

"Congresswoman Reid took offense to a single comment I made. I have said it before and I will say it gain. It was not intended to be an attack on her husband. Reid has been saying in the last four days I am not worthy of the office I have sworn to serve because of a single remark I made in the heat of a debate. I am more than worthy and my record proves it!

There was a roar of applause. "I may not be perfect but I believe am still the best candidate for the job of leading this country through four more years of economic growth and renewal. I will win and I will prove to the people that I am going to be among your greatest presidents!"

…

Miranda fell into a seat on a plane to Cleveland. She sighed. A small grin crept across her face.

"Can you believe it?" she said out loud. "Ten days left!"

Fleming appeared with a glass of water and tablets.

"You need more vitamins," she said. "Spencer thinks you look pale on TV."

"Yes, Mom," she said taking them.

…

"Nine days left," Lang moaned while on Air Force One. "I don't remember campaigning this hard the first time around."

Roderick looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Lang's personal assistant appeared with a glass of water and tablets.

"Your doctor is worried about you Sir. He wants you to take more vitamins."

"What good will that do?" he asked.

"It will make you look healthier and help your vitality."

Lang sneered and took them.

…

Alex was dressed as a ghostbuster. Rachel was dressed as a princess. Miranda and Reid walked a few steps behind them. They held hands as they watch their kids yell for sweets.

"Don't forget to say thank you!" Miranda shouted occasionally.

Alex and Rachel then glared at the her.

"We know Mom," they both said and hurried to the next house.

"What will this look like next year?" she asked.

"Alex said he's getting too old for trick or treating," Reid said.

"He gets another year and then he can't go out," Miranda said.

"You tell him that," he said.

"I will."

They kept walking in a companionable silence.

…

Lang and his wife got ready for mass in silence the next day.

"Excuse me," she said as she crossed him to get to a set of drawers.

"When are going to stop being mad at me?" he snapped.

"I'm not sure," she said simply.

"I said I was sorry!" he shouted.

She adjusted her earrings.

"Sorry isn't enough to win the election dear."

"It is still too close to call," he said furiously.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it. I know I won't though."

"The polls show it Eve!"

"The polls show a lot of things but what they won't show is whether you've done enough to win."

She checked her hair in the mirror.

"I'll be in the car."

Lang swore and kicked a table that was probably older than him. His toe hurt and he cracked the leg of the table.

It was not a sign of bad luck he told himself. Not at all.


	31. Chapter 31

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Thirty-One:

"I am not going to miss this," Gomez said as they got in the van. They had held their last rally in front or Orlando city hall.

"If we win, we might have to do this again in four more years," Miranda said mildly.

"One day at a time," Gomez said with a grin.

"This one will change everything," she said.

"I know."

She offered him her hand. "Thanks for coming along for the ride Ed."

"Thanks for inviting me," he said shaking it.

…

Lang and Tanner waved at the crowd before getting into the limo.

Lang smiled at Tanner. "You did good today, partner."

Tanner wouldn't meet his eyes. "I thought we looked good."

"Ready for four more years?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm ready to see what tonight brings," he said in a dull tone.

"We're going to win this Roy, I know it," Lang said.

"We'll see."

…

The whole team was assembled in the hotel ballroom. Every member from Alex Blake to Scott Walker was there to cheer them on. Alex and Rachel ran around chasing after their friends. There was nothing but smiles all around the room.

Fleming watched in a doorway with Geena.

"I've seen pictures, but I have never seen them all together in person," Fleming said.

"They're a great group of people," she said. "They never once made Miranda feel like an outsider."

"You know I thought this relationship would ruin her political aspirations," she said. "I have never been so wrong. I think she is here because of Spencer Reid."

Geena watched Morgan tickle Rachel's neck. "You know regardless of the outcome, I think there might be room for you on our team."

"How?" Fleming said taken aback.

"Senior White House advisor if she wins, strategic planning advisor if she loses."

"What do you know that I don't about all this?" Fleming said seriously.

"Miranda wants to be a clean energy lobbyist if she loses. I am going with her. Would you consider coming along?"

"Really?" Fleming said. "She wants me to give up whipping candidates into shape to sit in an office?"

"Yep."

Neither said anything as they watched the team hug and shake hands.

"It might be a team worth joining," Fleming said.

…

The sound of camera flashes was endless. The press wanted to see their every reaction. As the last polling places closed they moved to a private suite upstairs.

Alex was better than the news anchors in terms of running figures. He had all of Miranda's schedules and polling data memorized. Rachel tried to interject but he would not stop. Eventually Morgan muted the TV and let Alex run the commentary.

Everyone was on edge. It looked like a close race. Then at ten-thirty everything changed. Grins appeared. Hands were shaken silently. Reid and Miranda remained stoic.

At exactly eleven-fifteen it was official. Everyone began to scream. People were jumping up and down. Morgan lifted Alex in the air and J.J. did the same with Rachel. There were tears. Geena and Fleming hugged each other tightly.

People began to gather around Miranda and Reid. They faced each other and held hands. Miranda stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

Reid pulled her into a hug as cameras went off.

They had won.


	32. Chapter 32

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Two weeks later, Snyder found Miranda in an office covered in boxes. She smiled when he appeared and came around the front of the desk.

"Madame President Elect," he said offering his hand.

"Senator," she said shaking it. "Please sit. I apologize for the mess. No one told me the transition office would be this full of paperwork, especially in the Digital Age we live in."

He took a seat next to her. Miranda adjusted hers' so she was facing him more.

"Do you know why you're here Sir?" she asked.

"I honestly don't," he said. "I thought we were something of enemies after the first debate and our exchange later."

"I'll cut to the chase then," she said. "I want you to be my Secretary of State."

He was taken aback. "You're kidding."

"I don't kid Sir, and you know it."

"This is just your way of getting me out of the Senate," he said with a smile.

"Or I could be keeping my friends close and my enemies closer," she said with a laugh.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Aren't you tired of playing in the shadows Sir? Tired of playing mind games with small fish such as first-year politicians. I think you've been wasting away in Congress. You need a new challenge. A chance to challenge foreign leaders and show what you're really capable of."

He sat back. Lost in thought. He then smiled.

"You're still the Master."

"Not at chess," she said grinning. "But of winning at leading the people of the United State of America."

He offered his hand.

"Let the games begin."

"Let the journey begin."

…

"I don't want to make the American people spend an extra cent in transporting me back and forth to Quantico," Reid said to Hotch.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hotch said looking at his letter of resignation.

"I have a massive new office and a large staff eager to help me succeed in whatever I choose. I can also still consult on cases when you need me by keeping some of my credentials."

"Any idea what you want to use your office to promote?"

"Decriminalizing drug addiction," Reid said confidently.

Hotch was shocked.

"You know that means revisiting a lot of painful memories."

"People are serving long jail sentences for possession of small quantities of drugs and aren't getting the treatment they need in while serving their time. Some states have harsher laws than others. I want to advocate for the poorest of the poor who are often the most affected by these laws."

"You sound like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"I have," he said. "I wanted to be closer to you guys, not necessarily work. I'm ready to start fresh and with you by my side, I can accomplish anything."

Hotch smiled.

"Good luck Spencer," he said standing.

"Thanks, Hotch," he said.

…

Lang wandered around the White House in the evening for what would probably be the last time. He felt older than he had ever felt. This wasn't going to be his house this time tomorrow. It would belong to an ungrateful conniving congresswoman from Florida known as "The Master" by her cohorts in Capital Hill. He still could not believe she had won.

He was admiring the plates in the China room when Eve appeared.

"I want a divorce," she stated.

"You have got to be joking," he said angrily.

"You lost the election by hoping that Miranda Reid would lose her temper over you attacking her husband. That is not a man I want to be married to."

"Eve," he said seriously.

"I'll wait until May to announce," she said. "Until then we'll stay on separate schedules and barely see each other. I have already worked it out with my secretary."

"I still love you, you know," he said almost pleadingly.

"I wish I felt the same way but I don't. We're finished Mike," she said and walked out of the room.

Lang swore. He wanted to break something. This was all because of Miranda Reid's husband. Maybe an act of revenge should be considered in the future. Something that would rattle him to the core. How he would do it was unclear, but he was never one to give up on an idea.

…

Miranda straightened Alex's tie and smoothed out Rachel's hair. Lang and his wife were waiting. She couldn't help but notice they seemed to be standing further apart than usual. Maybe it was something. Maybe it was nothing. Either way, she didn't care. She had a country to run now.

Then she noticed Reid was watching her. A huge smile was on his face.

"I am so proud of you," he said.

She blushed. "I couldn't have done it without you," she said.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Alex asked.

"And ruin my makeup?" she said with a laugh. "No!"

They got out of the car and walked up one step and then Miranda turned. A mischievous smile spread across her face and Reid pulled her forward. They kissed.

"Ew!" Alex and Rachel said together.

Everything felt perfect.

THE END

Author's Note:

Thanks for coming along on this journey with me! I know I took a hatchet to this story a couple weeks ago, and it may have turned a few people off. The plot was just becoming too big and unruly. I am proud of what I accomplished here.

I know something about the drug epidemic as I proofread grad school papers on the subject (I know me proofreading sounds funny as I can barely do it to my own stuff!). It is a serious issue and it deserves more attention.

As for a sequel, I don't know yet. I think I'll wait see what input I get. Thanks again. This was fun.


End file.
